


Двое в моих глазах

by JJeyWill



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drama, Dubious Consent, Getting Together, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: - Слушай, ну хватит морозиться! - Лэнс хватает его за плечо. - Подумай, что ты теряешь? Ты нравишься мне, тебе нравится Широ, но, как проверено на практике, и я вполне сгожусь. Так почему бы не доставить друг другу удовольствие?Кит вырывается и шагает за дверь.





	Двое в моих глазах

**Author's Note:**

> Фик писался в основном как дрочилка и с целью погладить кинки автора, так что имейте в виду.  
> Таймлан - примерно второй сезон в одной из альтернативных реальностей, события канона не учитываются.

Плечи у Широ большие и гладкие, как валуны в реке или на море: перекатываются, напрягаясь и расслабляясь, завораживают взгляд — и Кит всё смотрит и смотрит, не может оторваться. На плечи, затылок, на спину… и ниже тоже. Гладиатор позабытой куклой валяется на полу, ждёт перезапуска и всё никак не может дождаться. Кит вернётся к своей тренировке, конечно же. Уже через минуту. Он всего лишь остановился посмотреть, как Широ отрабатывает удары в другой части зала, ненадолго… 

— Эй, — по руке, держащей баярд, прилетает шлепок. Лэнс. Кит впервые не заметил его приближения. — Так безумно хочешь его?

Кит вздрагивает. 

— Чего?! 

— Того. Так облизываешь Широ глазами… Впрочем, не могу осуждать, — Лэнс скалится нагло, мерзко шевеля бровями. Глаза его блестят. — Хочешь, чтобы Широ сделал так? — говорит он, внезапно шагая к Киту вплотную, и прежде, чем тот успевает решить, словами послать Лэнса подальше или ударом в челюсть, хватает Кита за пах, сжимая член через ткань штанов.

Кит давится воздухом, дёргаясь уже по-настоящему от прошившей тело вспышки удовольствия, и только теперь понимает, насколько всё это время был возбужден. Он таращит глаза на Лэнса в немом ужасе и ярости, и тот отвечает ему взглядом лихорадочным и тёмным. На скулах у Лэнса неровные пятна румянца.

— Хочешь, чтобы это был Широ, да? — переспрашивает Лэнс жарким шёпотом и гладит снова, быстро облизывая губы.

Да он вконец рехнулся. Да Кит ему сейчас врежет так, что тот зубы не соберёт… Под колени ударяет противная слабость и замах превращается в попытку уцепиться, чтобы не упасть, потому что Лэнс гладить и сжимать не перестает, и это слишком, недопустимо приятно. 

— Пош-шел т-ты!.. — хрипит Кит и пытается Лэнса от себя оттолкнуть, но тот прилип так, будто жизнь от этого зависит, обхватил второй рукой за талию. — Ублюдок, ты! 

— Шшш, — выдыхает Лэнс. — Тише, ты же не хочешь, чтобы Широ отвлёкся от тренировки и пришёл разнимать драку? И увидел тебя таким. Или хочешь?

Кита бьёт дрожь. Он смотрит туда, где Широ всё ещё занят делом, но может в любой момент обернуться и увидеть, как они тут с Лэнсом стоят обнявшись ни с того ни с сего, и подойти спросить. От этого понимания становится ещё жарче и невыносимее, и Кит с трудом преодолевает желание расставить ноги пошире, чтобы дать простор мнущей его руке. Это слишком. Это безумие. Это… 

— Хочешь, чтобы Широ трогал тебя, да? — горячо и сбивчиво шепчет Лэнс и надавливает на головку, от чего Кит едва сдерживает вскрик.

Он собирает в кулак ткань футболки Лэнса, дёргает на себя, но больше ничего сделать не в силах, потому что оргазм оказывается неожиданно близко. Кит наваливается на Лэнса сильнее, судорожно хватая ртом воздух, слышит задыхающееся «да, чёрт, да!», чувствует, как Лэнс вжимается в него в ответ, и его накрывает.

На какое-то время всё вокруг перестаёт существовать, тонет в белой вспышке наслаждения, а потом Кит вновь оказывается выброшенным в реальность, взмокший, дрожащий и совершенно обессиленный. Только это замешательство не позволяет ему убить Лэнса на месте или хотя бы схватить за горло и потребовать ответ, что за херня. Когда же Кит приходит в себя достаточно, то Лэнса уже и след простыл — ублюдок успевает сбежать с тренировочной палубы.

Широ заканчивает серию упражнений и наконец смотрит в сторону Кита. Приподнимает брови. Кит вяло и успокаивающе машет ему в ответ и отворачивается, наклоняясь за оброненным на пол баярдом. Смотреть в глаза ничего не подозревающего Широ откровенно неловко, и Кит не знает, как ему с этим быть дальше.

Лэнс же в любом случае покойник.

 

Однако оказывается, что придурок Лэнс временами бывает чертовски сообразителен. Он явно понимает, что встречаться с Китом один на один теперь для него смерти подобно, поэтому всё время держится рядом с кем-то. Кит скрежещет зубами от ярости, но подловить Лэнса ни в этот день, ни в последующие не получается, а выяснять отношения при ком-то третьем нет никакого желания. Если произошедшее дойдёт до Широ… Но Кит малодушно не хочет об этом думать, ему хватило одного разговора и одного объяснения, повтора не надо, спасибо.

Лэнс приходит к Киту сам. Как-то подгадывает момент, когда Кит один в рубке управления над тренировочной палубой: они с Широ только что закончили тренировку с лабиринтом, и Кит как раз собирается присоединиться к Широ внизу. Он оборачивается на шипение открывшейся двери, и вот сюрприз — на пороге стоит Лэнс, совсем один. 

— Привет, — говорит Лэнс. — Любовался видом сверху?

И переступает порог. Дверь закрывается за его спиной.

На лице у Лэнса всё та же наглая самоуверенная ухмылка, но движения выдают нервозность. И — о да, ему есть от чего нервничать. Кит ликует. Он вскакивает с кресла и оказывается возле Лэнса в мгновение ока, хватает того за грудки и впечатывает спиной в стену. Рычит: 

— Ну, ты дождался! 

— Ого, какой горячий приём, — выдыхает Лэнс со смешком. — Соскучился? 

— Ты! Сейчас же объяснишь, какого… — Кит проглатывает остаток фразы, потому что руки Лэнса оказываются у него на заднице.

Жадно обхватывают и сжимают. Кит инстинктивно дёргается прочь, но прочь — это вперёд, а впереди Лэнс, к которому Кит совсем не намерен прижиматься. Лэнс прижимается сам. Шепчет, почти тычась губами в ухо: 

— Представь, что это Широ. У него отличные большие руки, как раз для этого — у меня не такие, но ты представь.

Кит чувствует себя как в дурном сне. Он пытается вывернуться, но Лэнс как хренов осьминог: оплетает со всех сторон, сжимает крепко, цепляется. Кит знает, что он сильнее Лэнса, всегда был в этом уверен, но сейчас почему-то проигрывает. Возможно, потому что лэнсов язык, лэнсов рот у него на шее: горячо, влажно и кусаче. Кит пытается уклониться, но выходит так, что лишь открывает больше доступа. Он хочет сказать Лэнсу, что тот противен и вообще вконец охренел. Он должен сказать… 

— Ты, чёрт, какого хре… ммммм…

Лэнс вталкивает колено Киту между ног, втискивается бедром.

Кит ведь опять смотрел на Широ. На то, как быстро и ловко тот двигается. Как красиво изгибается его тело. И опять немного замечтался.

— Как думаешь, тебе бы понравилось сидеть на Широ верхом? — спрашивает Лэнс, притягивая Кита ещё ближе к себе, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж ближе. — Попробуем изобразить? 

— Ты больной, — говорит Кит. Он всё ещё никак не может оправиться от шока. — Ты псих, ты головой ударился, ты… 

— Я — нет, — Лэнс усмехается и облизывает губы. — А вот ты — вполне вероятно. Тебя ведь всё это возбуждает. 

— Пошёл ты! — более дикого бреда Кит в жизни не слышал.

Лэнс двигает бедром раз, другой. Кит рычит и подаётся навстречу, потому что да, ещё, ещё! От ощущений сносит крышу, но остатков здравомыслия всё же хватает на ещё одну попытку прервать это безумие. Кит из последних сил дёргается прочь, они с Лэнсом путаются в ногах друг друга и больно падают на пол. Перекатываются, и Лэнс оказывается сверху, а Кит под ним. Лэнс прижимает его за плечи. 

— Пусти!

Кит не просит, Кит предупреждает, однако перевести угрозу в действие не успевает.

— Не-а.

Лэнс припадает к нему и прикусывает мочку уха, скользит языком, вжимается пахом в пах. Потом нашаривает сквозь футболку сосок Кита и трёт пальцами. Кита под ним выгибает от затопивших тело ощущений. Он с ужасом чувствует, что не способен больше сопротивляться, всё, тело его предало, продавшись за грубое наслаждение. Кит не привык к прикосновениям вне драки, тем более к ласкам, он ведь ещё ни разу… 

— Как думаешь, Широ хорошо целуется? — спрашивает Лэнс, нависая сверху. Выглядит он совершенно пьяным. — Держу пари, он делает это потрясно. Ты, наверное, мечтаешь… 

— Заткнись! — в ярости выкрикивает Кит прямо ему в лицо.

Лэнс смеётся, но фразу не заканчивает. Вместо этого он начинает ёрзать, меняя положение так, чтобы стало возможным просунуть руку между их телами, и нащупывает застёжку штанов Кита. 

— Пошёл на хрен! — рычит Кит, но Лэнс и не думает останавливаться. 

— Тише, тише, просто представь, что я — Широ.

На одно краткое, больное мгновение Кит и правда думает об этом. В глазах темнеет. Но это всё неправильно, настолько неправильно! И Лэнс ничуть не похож на Широ, и Кит чувствует себя предателем, но тело требует удовольствия, оно его жаждет, поэтому когда член через бельё оглаживают ловкие пальцы, Кит лишь мычит сквозь стиснутые зубы и толкается навстречу. Лэнс тяжело дышит ему в шею, то и дело прихватывая кожу губами. Когда Лэнс оттягивает вниз край трусов Кита и берётся за его член уже по-настоящему, Кит вздрагивает и непроизвольно пытается ухватиться за что-то. Этим чем-то оказываются бёдра Лэнса, и Лэнс стонет, мягко и тягуче. Кита окатывает жаром. Он не собирается играть по правилам этого больного придурка, и уж точно не собирается ласкать в ответ! Кит сжимает пальцы сильнее, и Лэнсу должно быть больно, но он лишь стонет вновь, не прекращая движений.

Лэнс дрочит ему быстро и беспорядочно, но Киту, на самом деле, немного надо, чтобы почувствовать приближение оргазма. Уже одно то, что это не его собственная рука, делает своё дело. В какой-то момент Лэнс останавливается, и Кит не может сдержать разочарованного стона. 

— Сейчас-сейчас, — шепчет Лэнс, и Кит понимает, что тот расстёгивает свои штаны. 

— Не смей! — хрипит он. — Я не собираюсь…

Но Лэнс сжимает оба их члена в руке, и слова обрываются в стон. Это горячо и грязно, и бесит до невероятия, но так приятно, что Кит способен только толкаться навстречу. Бёдра Лэнса всё норовят разъехаться в стороны, и Кит продолжает его придерживать, уже не сжимая так сильно. Он чувствует, как Лэнс дрожит, и дрожь эта передаётся ему самому. Они дышат почти в унисон, тяжело и быстро, удовольствие тугой пружиной скручивается внизу живота, а затем наконец выстреливает, ослепляя и оглушая на несколько мгновений.

На этот раз Кит приходит в себя довольно быстро, и Лэнс не успевает сбежать. В теле ещё бродят отголоски сладкой истомы, сглаживая резкость движений, но это не мешает Киту крепко ухватить уже принявшего сидячее положение Лэнса за локоть. 

— Какого хрена ты творишь? — спрашивает он.

Очень хочется прикрыться и вообще привести себя в порядок, но одной рукой неудобно, и удержать Лэнса важнее. 

— М-мм, я-то? — Лэнс делает вид, что раздумывает. — Не упускаю свой шанс, в отличие от некоторых.

Кит моргает. Это очень похоже на намёк, но в голове такая путаница, что не сообразить, на какой именно. 

— Засунь свои шансы себе в задницу! — выплёвывает Кит и сжимает пальцы так, что Лэнс кривится от боли. — И не смей больше приближаться ко мне! 

— Ай, ай, ладно, пусти! — Лэнс начинает вырываться, и после некоторого сопротивления Кит его отпускает. — Злобный какой, — он отодвигается от Кита, потирая пострадавшую руку. — Только вот знаешь что, маллет? Не очень-то убедительно ты возражал в процессе, чтобы верить тебе сейчас.

Кит открывает рот, но, по сути, возразить ему нечего. Попытка объяснить всё физической реакцией будет звучать как жалкое оправдание, пусть это и есть правда. Чёртов Лэнс! 

— Мне плевать, что ты там думаешь, просто отвали от меня, и всё!

Кит садится и начинает поправлять одежду. Пальцы отчего-то не до конца слушаются.

Лэнс немного шебуршит рядом, затем вскакивает на ноги — так, как будто ничего особенного и не произошло. 

— Ну, я пойду, — преувеличенно бодрым голосом говорит он. — Передавай привет Широ.

И исчезает.

А Кит остаётся сидеть на полу, внезапно как громом поражённый. Широ. Там, внизу, в тренировочном зале его ждёт Широ и, наверное, уже беспокоится, куда Кит запропастился. Поймёт ли Широ по его виду, что только что произошло? Лицо заливает мучительным жаром. Возможно, Широ обрадуется, если узнает. Успокоится. Вдобавок к стыду внутри разливается ноющая боль, почти уже привычная, и Кит прикусывает губу. А потом с силой бьёт себя по щекам. Нет времени утопать в рефлексиях. Его ждёт Широ, и это главное. Остальное может подождать.

Но чёртов. Проклятый. Лэнс!

 

Киту казалось, что он всё объяснил доступно, но, вероятно, это не так. Наверное, стоило всё же Лэнсу врезать, для лучшей доходчивости. Потому что тот приходит опять. Кит один в комнате отдыха, по замковому времени сейчас поздний вечер, практически ночь, и нет, они не будут заниматься этим здесь. Они вообще не будут этим заниматься! Кит безжалостно давит то, что встрепенулось было внутри при виде входящего в дверь Лэнса. 

— Не спится? — приветствует его тот. 

— Выметайся, — Кит смотрит на Лэнса исподлобья.

Он проанализировал свои ошибки и не намерен позволять Лэнсу приблизиться. 

— Эй, ты не можешь мне приказывать, это не твоя комната.

Лэнс пренебрежительно фыркает и направляется к дивану, падает на него и закидывает свои непомерно длинные ноги на спинку. Кит невольно прослеживает глазами эту длину, замечает задравшийся край футболки и полоску смуглой кожи над поясом штанов и отворачивается. Пора идти спать. Кит идёт к дверям, но ему кажется, будто все движения замедлены, словно он попал в тяжёлую тёплую воду, и надо преодолевать её сопротивление. 

— Эй, Кит! — окликает его Лэнс, когда он уже практически на пороге. — А Широ знает? 

— Не твоё дело! — огрызается Кит, но зачем-то переспрашивает: — Что?

Какая разница, что именно имеет в виду Лэнс. Киту просто нужно выйти отсюда и пойти к себе в комнату. Однако вместо этого он отчего-то оборачивается и смотрит на лежащего на диване Лэнса.

Свет по позднему времени приглушён, и в этом полумраке черты лица Лэнса кажутся менее резкими, чем обычно. Для разнообразия Лэнс не ухмыляется и не корчит рожи, просто смотрит на Кита с интересом и чем-то ещё.

— Что ты по нему сохнешь. Хотя, наверное, знает — по тебе ведь сложно не понять.

Кит застывает, напрягшись. Он никогда не думал, что это может быть настолько очевидно. Хотя, если даже придурок Лэнс заметил, то ясно, что дело плохо. Значит, все вокруг… И Широ… Кит чувствует себя жалким. С того единственного раза Широ ни словом, ни взглядом не намекнул на то, что между ними существует что-либо помимо обычной дружбы. Но это же Широ, с него станется просто тактично молчать, даже если его напрягает. А Кит считал, что держит всё под контролем… 

— Эй, — голос Лэнса звучит непривычно мягко. — Не делай такое лицо.

Кит моргает и обнаруживает, что пока он осознавал, Лэнс успел подобраться вплотную. 

— Широ глупит, а ведь он мог бы делать, например, так, — говорит Лэнс, и одним длинным движением оглаживает Кита от шеи вниз, по груди и животу, ныряет кончиками пальцев за пояс штанов. 

— Прекрати! — Кит бьёт по его руке, отбрасывая её от себя, и отступает, но сзади внезапно обнаруживается стена.

Прикосновение Лэнса ощущается даже после того, как оно пропало: как что-то уже знакомое и — вот чёрт! — вполне желанное. Кит резко разворачивается и шагает к двери. 

— Слушай, ну хватит морозиться! — Лэнс хватает его за плечо. — Подумай, что ты теряешь? Ты нравишься мне, тебе нравится Широ, но, как проверено на практике, и я вполне сгожусь. Так почему бы не доставить друг другу удовольствие?

Кит вырывается и шагает за дверь. 

— Эй, я могу продолжить притворяться Широ! Подумай! — несётся ему вслед.

Кипя раздражением, Кит размашисто шагает в сторону своей комнаты. Что ещё за «продолжить притворяться»?! Что Лэнс себе возомнил, больной придурок?

Придя к себе, Кит сразу же сбрасывает одежду и отправляется в душ. Мысли беспорядочно скачут в голове, и даже вода не помогает успокоиться. Безумные выходки Лэнса, собственные спутанные чувства, злость на своё же тело, которому, похоже, уже всё равно кто, недосягаемый, хоть и близкий Широ — всё это кружится в бесконечной карусели. Это нужно прекратить. Киту нужна разрядка. Он накрывает рукой полувозбужденный член, проводит пару раз, обхватывает поудобнее. Обычно в такие моменты Кит старается не думать о Широ, потому что это бессмысленно, и потому что сам Широ бы не хотел, но что-то сломалось внутри за последние дни. Кит впервые за долгое время срывается и думает о спине Широ, о его плечах и крепкой шее, с которой иногда так и хочется слизнуть выступающие капельки пота, о его руках. До боли хочется, чтобы Широ хоть раз коснулся его не по-дружески, а иначе. Кит проводит свободной рукой по груди и вдруг как наяву слышит горячечный шёпот Лэнса: «Хочешь, чтобы Широ сделал так?». Кит вздрагивает и мотает головой, но яд уже пошёл в кровь. Кит представляет, что это не его собственные пальцы ласкают сосок, а пальцы Широ, крупные и слегка мозолистые, а затем вспоминает, как то же самое делали тонкие пальцы Лэнса, и член каменеет в кулаке. Кит перебирает в памяти все прикосновения Широ, которые хоть отдалённо можно соотнести с лаской: его рука у Кита в волосах, ладонь, лежащая на пояснице, и тот единственный восхитительный раз, когда Широ прижимался к Киту сзади. Кит стонет сквозь зубы и двигает рукой быстрее. «Хочешь, чтобы Широ касался тебя?» — шепчет невидимый Лэнс. — «У него отличные руки, как раз для этого». Кит будто снова чувствует, как руки Лэнса бесстыдно хватают его за задницу, а затем представляет на их месте руки Широ и стонет снова. И будь проклято знание о том, что у Широ большие не только руки. Кит кусает губу и упирается рукой в стенку душа, чтобы сохранить равновесие. «Сейчас-сейчас», — говорит воображаемый Широ голосом Лэнса и обхватывает член Кита поверх китовой руки своей. Кит думает о дорожке волос, сбегающей вниз по мускулистому животу Широ под пояс штанов, о том, как хотелось бы облизать и укусить эти мускулы — так, как Лэнс кусал его самого за шею — и, содрогнувшись, кончает. 

Ночью Кит спит плохо и встаёт на утро злой, как чёрт. Виноват в этом, конечно же, придурок Лэнс. 

 

— Свали отсюда, — говорит Кит, едва увидев Лэнса на пороге кокпита Зелёной. 

— Сам свали, — парирует тот. — Я, между прочим, здесь не просто так. Пидж слишком хорошо играет в карты и смогла уделать не только тебя.

Лэнс показательно морщится. Кит щурится недоверчиво: 

— Не могу поверить, что она потратила твой долг на то, что уже и так делаю я. 

— Да как хочешь, — Лэнс пожимает плечами и берётся за тряпку.

Некоторое время они моют кабину в молчании, а затем начинается — как Кит и предполагал. 

— Ну так что? — интересуется Лэнс беззаботным тоном. — Подумал? 

— Пошёл в задницу! — огрызается Кит. 

— О, прямо так сразу? — Лэнс, естественно, не упускает момент для тупой шутки, и Кит ненавидит каждую его интонацию.

Он решает не отвечать, но как будто это способно Лэнса остановить. Тот подбирается всё ближе, елозя тряпкой по стене явно только для вида. Киту кажется, что он всей кожей ощущает его приближение, и он зол на то, как в теле в ответ зарождается жар. Его бесит Лэнс, и Кит не хочет его желать, и именно из-за него Широ недавно участливо спрашивал, не случилось ли у Кита чего, а Кит не смог даже прямо в глаза посмотреть в ответ. Лэнс портит его отношения с Широ. Лэнс виноват. И Лэнс слишком близко. 

— Так как? Это было приглашение? 

— Отвали от меня! — рычит Кит и яростно швыряет в Лэнса свою мокрую тряпку. — Глухой, что ли?!

Лэнс вякает — с такого расстояния даже тряпкой получается чувствительно — и обиженно хмурит брови. 

— Эй! Ну ты полегче, я тоже кидаться умею!

В Кита прилетает тряпка в ответ, скорее мокро и противно, чем больно, но это словно спускает курок, и Кит бросается на Лэнса. Лэнс вскрикивает и, конечно же, начинает отбиваться, они валятся на пол, сцепившись, и Кит одержим только одним желанием: достать, в конце концов, ублюдка. Это грязная, беспорядочная драка, ничего общего с красотой настоящего боя не имеющая, и Кит быстро начинает побеждать, что само собой разумеется. Лэнс оказывается под ним, прижатый к полу и растрёпанный, растерявший свою шутливость, глядящий тоже зло и остро. 

— Чёрт тебя возьми, Кит! — выплёвывает он. — Да чтоб попасть в твою задницу, сначала придётся вытащить ту палку, которая там застряла! Придурок! 

— Ты это начал! — Кит встряхивает Лэнса. — Тебя не звали! Свали к херам уже и оставь меня в покое!

— Вот и свалю! Ты всё равно эту палку способен вынуть разве что ради Широ — видимо, в надежде, что он сможет вставить свою!

Кит рычит. 

— Ты!.. Не смей!.. Даже не!.. 

Кит в ярости, он хочет заставить Лэнса замолчать, хочет сделать ему больно, но руки заняты, поэтому Кит наклоняется и кусает его прямо в говорящий гадости рот. Лэнс глухо вскрикивает, но не отстраняется, а начинает отвечать, и Кит не успевает оглянуться, как они уже целуются, агрессивно и беспорядочно. Лэнс вдруг перестаёт сопротивляться и расслабляется под ним, и Кит тоже невольно слегка снижает обороты. Они отрываются друг от друга с влажным, непристойным звуком. Покусанные губы саднят. 

— Кто тебя учил целоваться, дикие звери, что ли? — бурчит Лэнс.

Он медленно облизывает свои припухшие и покрасневшие губы, и Кит не моргая следит за этим движением. Затем подаётся вперёд и лижет губы Лэнса сам. Они горячие. Лэнс коротко выдыхает и мягко прихватывает нижнюю губу Кита в ответ. Это прикосновение приятно. Лэнс углубляет поцелуй, и Кит заворожённо следует его движениям. 

Лэнс обнимает Кита, гладит по плечам и спине, притягивает ближе, заставляя улечься на себя сверху, и Кит чувствует, что Лэнс возбужден. Жар прокатывается по позвоночнику, превращаясь в короткий стон. Лэнс ловит этот стон губами и стонет в ответ, куда более несдержанно. Кит вжимается в него пахом и трётся, не в силах преодолеть искушение. 

— Аа… Ммм… Кит!.. — как-то беспомощно хнычет Лэнс, и кровь начинает сильнее шуметь в ушах. — Пого — ах! — аади… ш-штаны…

Срываясь пальцами, Кит старается расстегнуться как можно быстрее, Лэнс возится со своими штанами, и вскоре их обнажённые члены оказываются прижаты друг к другу. Дрочить вдвоём не слишком удобно, и некоторое время уходит на то, чтобы приноровиться и найти ритм. 

— Чёрт!.. Ммм… А… Ааахх!.. Да!.. Аа… Кит!.. Мммнн…

Лэнс не затыкается ни на секунду, и это должно раздражать, но вместо этого распаляет Кита ещё больше. Он сжимает руку чуть сильнее, и Лэнс вскрикивает. Кит стискивает зубы, чтобы не стонать самому, но сдавленные звуки всё равно рвутся из горла. 

— Кит, я… я почти… — зачем-то объявляет Лэнс, и Кит кусает его за плечо, чтобы он замолчал.

Лэнс кончает с громким стоном, заливая их сцепленные пальцы горячим и липким, и Кит вскоре следует за ним.

Несколько минут они лежат, не шевелясь и приходя в себя.

— Пидж нас убьёт, если узнает, — нарушает молчание Лэнс.

У Кита в голове словно щёлкает, и он резко осознаёт, где он, с кем и в каком положении. На пару мгновений Кит застывает, потом быстро отстраняется от Лэнса и садится, затем и вовсе отползает в сторону.

— Тебя! Она убьёт тебя, — Кит судорожно начинает приводить себя в порядок. — Ты, чёртов озабоченный придурок!

— О, ну вот и она — палка, снова на своём месте. Недолго музыка играла. И как только твоя задница не устаёт? 

— Пошёл ты! Ты вообще способен думать о чём-нибудь кроме задниц и тупых шуток? Или в мозгах не вмещается? — Кит испепеляет Лэнса яростным взглядом, стараясь не смотреть ниже его лица.

Вид у Лэнса становится крайне обиженным. 

— А знаешь что? — он вскакивает на ноги и быстро оправляется. — Да пошёл ты сам! Поверить не могу!.. Счастливо оставаться, мистер Палка-в-заднице!

Лэнс выметается из кабины, и Кит остаётся один, наедине с запахом только что произошедшего и с неясным тяжёлым чувством внутри. Некоторое время он просто сидит, затем медленно возвращается к уборке. Лучше и правда сделать так, чтобы Пидж ничего не узнала. 

 

Лэнс не приходит. День сменяет день, но никто больше не пытается залезть Киту в штаны, не отпускает сальных шуточек и намёков, не крутится поблизости. Стоило бы радоваться, однако чем дальше, тем больше Кит бесится от этого. Значит, Лэнс так просто взял и соскочил? После всех душных преследований? Как будто ничего и не было, и не имело значения? Вот ублюдок! Кит не позволит ему взять и всё забыть в одночасье. Он потребует с Лэнса ответа. Какого именно — Кит пока не знает, но всё равно идёт к комнате Лэнса с твёрдыми намерениями.

После того случая в кабине Зелёной Кит чувствует себя потерянным. Он вынужден признать, что хочет Лэнса — по крайней мере, физически. В тот раз точно хотел, как ни противно это признавать. Но стоит подумать о Широ, и всё внутри скручивается узлом. Кит любит Широ, по-прежнему любит так, что больно дышать. И Широ всегда был единственным, кого Кит хотел, пока Лэнс не подобрался коварно и не сбил с толку его тело. Только тело, потому что Кит вовсе не перестал считать его раздражающим наглым засранцем. И никогда не перестанет.

Стучать приходится довольно долго, прежде чем дверь отъезжает в сторону, открывая стоящего на пороге Лэнса.

— Кого там ещ… О.

Лэнс жмурится от света и выглядит жутко нелепо в своей пижаме, заспанный, с маской для сна, криво сидящей на его встрепанной голове. Кит смотрит на него и молчит. Рычать на такого Лэнса отчего-то не получается, да Кит так и не придумал, что именно хочет сказать. Молчание затягивается, Лэнс зевает, лениво прикрывая рот рукой. 

— Ну, — говорит он, — ты зайдешь, или просто так меня разбудил?

Лэнс делает шаг в сторону, открывая путь во тьму комнаты. Кит будто в трансе переступает порог и на несколько секунд слепнет — так мало здесь света. Дверь за ним закрывается, замыкая их двоих в тёмный кокон комнаты. Кит всё ещё пытается проморгаться, когда чувствует руки на своей талии. Лэнс прижимается к нему и целует мягко и лениво, с лёгким привкусом зубной пасты. Кит тонет в тепле этого поцелуя, в тепле разнеженного, только что из постели тела. Немного кружится голова, и что за чёрт, он ведь не за этим сюда пришёл… Но трогать Лэнса слишком приятно, и Киту хочется большего, одна его рука уже сама собой нашла путь под пижамную рубашку Лэнса туда, где кожа совсем горячая. Кит гладит раскрытой ладонью, и Лэнс довольно мычит, прогибается в ответ. Они всё не прекращают целоваться, Лэнс вжимает Кита в стену и путается одной рукой у него в волосах, тянет несильно, посылая мурашки по загривку. Кит оглаживает Лэнса по бокам под рубашкой, скользит руками вниз, на бёдра, затем прихватывает за задницу и мнет. Лэнс стонет ему в рот. В голове всё плывёт, кожа горит. Кит отрывается от губ Лэнса и принимается за его шею, не переставая тискать руками. Лэнс тяжело дышит и постанывает, почти плавясь от прикосновений Кита. 

— М-может, на кровать? — не слишком чётко выговаривает он. — Понимаю, тебе, возможно, нравится эта стена, но я…

Кит не дослушивает и толкает его в примерном направлении кровати. Где-то по пути теряются куртка Кита и рубашка Лэнса, а потом они оба падают на разворошенную постель, и Кит окончательно растворяется в прикосновениях, ощущениях и запахе Лэнса.

 

Лэнс много болтает, и часто — какую-нибудь ерунду, но это Кит знал про него и раньше. Чего Кит не знал — так это того, что с Лэнсом можно и вполне уютно помолчать. Иногда. И лицо у Лэнса довольно симпатичное, если он не корчит рожи, и приятная улыбка. У Лэнса мягкие волосы и чувствительные уши. Он боится щекотки и не настолько костлявый, каким кажется на первый взгляд. Ещё он прилипчивый и постоянно лезет обниматься. И большинство их ссор теперь оканчивается сексом — если они не на публике, конечно же.

Всё это и ещё множество мелочей Кит узнаёт в последующие недели. Как-то так выходит, что он всё больше времени проводит с Лэнсом и даже иногда ночует в его комнате. И Лэнс всё меньше его бесит. Это так странно и нелогично, что Кит просто наблюдает за тем, что происходит между ними, уже не пытаясь прекратить это. Возможно, Лэнс лучше, чем Кит привык его считать. Возможно, он Киту даже нравится.

Киту нравится целовать его кожу и слушать, как Лэнс вздыхает и постанывает. Чёрт его знает, какими кремами Лэнс себя мажет, но кожа у него гладкая и приятная на ощупь. Киту нравится знать все чувствительные места Лэнса и пользоваться этими знаниями, когда тот болтает слишком много: Лэнс начинает забавно заговариваться, стоит только начать его ласкать. Киту нравится лежать вместе, обнявшись, и чувствовать биение чужого сердца. И Кит никогда не признается в этом вслух, но ему нравятся настойчивость и упорство Лэнса, с которыми тот добивается его, Кита, внимания, даже если Кит огрызается в ответ. Потому что это довольно часто помогает развеять дурное настроение. Ну или хотя бы сбросить нервную энергию в ссоре. Которая скорее всего закончится понятным образом.

Время от времени Кит по-прежнему думает о Широ: в основном, ночами и когда спит у себя один. Теперь, когда Кит знает, каково это — быть с кем-то, ему ещё легче представить Широ рядом, и мысли жгут больнее. От них сложнее отстраняться, и доходит до того, что у Кита начинает нестерпимо ныть внутри, так ему хочется коснуться Широ, обнять, сказать и показать, как он его любит. Но Широ ему отказал, и Кит будет уважать его решение и следовать ему, чего бы это ни стоило. В конце концов, должно же со временем стать легче. Особенно если стараться не думать.

Обычно все эти приступы заканчиваются тем, что Кит опять уходит на тренировочную палубу, где гоняет себя до седьмого пота. Напряжённая физическая работа всё также хороша для прочистки мозгов. Но однажды в такой момент рядом оказывается Лэнс, и дело оканчивается плохо — почти настоящей серьёзной ссорой. Кит бесится только сильнее, неудачно вспомнив, с чего у них всё начиналось, его мутит от мысли использовать Лэнса в качестве замены, потому что это абсолютно неприемлемо, невозможно. Лэнс — не Широ, и не может его заменить, это бред, это другое, нет, нет и нет — и Кит взрывается в ответ на попытку Лэнса докопаться до причины его дурного настроения. Довольно быстро Кит жалеет об этом и даже пытается придумать, как всё исправить, хоть и не очень хорош в таких вещах. К счастью, Лэнс легко отпускает обиды, и скоро жизнь возвращается на круги своя.

 

Всё идёт довольно неплохо, пока Лэнс не оставляет ему тот засос. И не в самом засосе дело, он не единственный и не первый. Но он там, где Кит не может закрыть его одеждой. И его видит Широ. Кит навсегда запоминает ту секунду, когда понимает, на что конкретно Широ смотрит. Потому что это худшая секунда в жизни Кита. Она даже хуже той, когда Широ извинился и сказал «нет», потому что эта — окончательная, и Кит не может ничего сказать или сделать, ведь в тот момент они всей командой обсуждают очередную операцию. И даже будь они с Широ одни, Киту не с чего было бы начинать такой разговор, так как между ними с Широ всё по идее уже решено, пусть Киту и отчаянно не хочется с этим соглашаться. Но теперь, когда Широ увидел, когда он знает, Киту кажется, что перед ним закрывается последняя дверь. Потому как где-то на дне души он всё равно надеялся, несмотря ни на что, что шанс быть с Широ ещё есть. Теперь же… Теперь Кит с Лэнсом, и получается, что он как бы выбрал? Но он не собирался! Никогда бы не стал выбирать… Все эти отношения с Лэнсом случились слишком спонтанно, Кит даже задуматься не успел, как увяз в них с головой. И ему действительно стал нравиться Лэнс. Сильно. Настолько сильно, что с одной стороны Киту и хочется бежать к Широ и уверять его в том, что нет, он, Кит, не выбрал Лэнса вместо него. Но, с другой стороны, это означает расставание с Лэнсом, а этого Киту не хочется совсем. Каким-то образом до того вечно бесивший придурок Лэнс стал очень важен для него.

Кит не хочет терять Широ. Кит не хочет терять Лэнса. Кит окончательно запутался.

Вечером того же дня Кит лежит у себя в комнате на кровати, так и не раздевшись, и перед мысленным взором его на бесконечном повторе проигрывается тот злополучный момент и взгляд Широ. Широ было не всё равно, Кит успел увидеть это в его глазах, прежде чем Широ отвернулся. А ведь Широ никогда не говорил, что не любит Кита в ответ, он сказал другое. И Кит собирался ждать столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы получить шанс изменить ситуацию. Вот только теперь уже поздно. Ведь Широ определённо решит, что Кит выбрал…

Кит слышит, как открывается и закрывается дверь, и жалеет, что был слишком расстроен, чтобы сообразить запереться. Лэнс. А сейчас не самый лучший момент для Лэнса. Кит не то чтобы всерьёз не хочет его видеть, просто… и правда не лучший момент. 

— Эй, ты что, спишь? — негромко окликает его Лэнс. Кит чувствует, как Лэнс садится на кровать за его спиной. — Ждал меня и не дождался?

Кит не отвечает. Во-первых, он не знает, что сказать, а во-вторых, может, если Лэнс решит, что Кит и правда спит, то он уйдёт. 

Но это, конечно, глупая мысль, когда речь идёт о Лэнсе. Тот и не думает уходить, вместо этого тоже ложится и прижимается к Киту сзади, гладит по плечу, утыкается носом в затылок. 

— Ты не спишь. 

Был бы смысл притворяться.

— Нет, — собственный голос кажется чужим и грубым. 

— Тогда что стряслось? Плохое настроение?

Вот конкретно сейчас настойчивость Лэнса вовсе ни к чему. 

— Типа того.

Лэнс теребит его и заставляет перевернуться на спину, нависает сверху, заглядывая в глаза.

— Тогда, может, попробуем это исправить? — Лэнс намекающе двигает бровями.

Он наклоняется и накрывает губы Кита своими, целует не торопясь. Но мысли Кита сейчас заполняет Широ, так что он едва способен заставить себя отвечать, и Лэнс это, конечно же, сразу чувствует. 

— Эй. Всё не может быть настолько плохо, — шепчет он Киту в губы. — Правда, что случилось?

Кит не готов обсуждать произошедшее, но Лэнс тычется в него носом, требуя ответа, и это так невыносимо глупо, что Кит в итоге не выдерживает.

— Ты оставил мне засос. На шее.

— Да? Ты из-за этого дуешься, что ли? Что, Пидж увидела и обстебала тебя по полной? Расслабься, она наверняка уже забыла, ну или пару раз напомнит ещё и забудет, а… 

— Не Пидж.

Кит видит, когда именно до Лэнса доходит. Лэнс перестаёт улыбаться и немного отстраняется, глядя чуть растерянно. 

— Ааа… — тянет он. — Аа… И?..

Кит молча отводит глаза. Повисает долгая, мучительная пауза. Потом Лэнс отодвигается окончательно и садится. 

— И что теперь? — в голосе Лэнса звучит напряжение. Он смотрит в стену напротив и нервно мнет рукой край одеяла. — То есть, мы никогда об этом не говорили, но… То, что Широ теперь знает, и правда так важно? Он тебя отругал за неподобающее поведение, или что? — Лэнс издаёт нервный смешок.

Кит продолжает молчать. 

— Кит?

От интонации больно тянет в груди. Киту хочется взять Лэнса за руку, но он по-прежнему лежит не шевелясь. Ему нечего ответить — по крайней мере такого, что не расстроило бы Лэнса лишь сильнее. Правда горькая на вкус, а с ложью Кит никогда хорошо не уживался. Да и не сможет он врать о таком.

Лэнс всё смотрит на Кита, ожидая ответа, и чем дольше длится молчание, тем более несчастным становится его взгляд.

— Ты… ты всё ещё любишь Широ, да? — произносит он. — Всё так же?

Кит думает, что не «всё ещё», а «всегда», но у него не хватает духу сказать это сейчас Лэнсу в лицо. 

— Кит! 

— Да, — с трудом выдавливает Кит из себя.

Лэнс будто гаснет. 

— О, — говорит он, отворачиваясь, — понятно.

Лэнс сплетает и расплетает пальцы рук, глядя на них неотрывно. Приоткрывает рот, будто собираясь что-то сказать, но затем закрывает обратно. Выпрямляется. Кит понимает, что нужно срочно что-то сказать или сделать, потому что иначе Лэнс уйдёт — и больше уже не вернётся. Не в этот раз. 

— Погоди, — Кит ловит Лэнса за рукав. — Стой, не уходи, я… Я люблю тебя.

Слова слетают с его языка сами собой, и только произнеся их, Кит понимает, что это правда. Что из-за этого так горячо и тесно в груди, и больно от мысли о потере. Это чувство не такое привычно мучительное, как то, что Кит испытывает к Широ, но такое же по самой сути своей. Кит не знает, нормально ли это — одновременно любить двоих, но это то, что он чувствует.

— Лэнс, я люблю тебя, — уже увереннее говорит Кит.

Лэнс откровенно всхлипывает. 

— И ты… ты говоришь мне это сейчас? — голос его дрожит. — Серьёзно, сейчас?! После того, как…

Кит тянет Лэнса к себе, и тот, немного поупиравшись, позволяет уронить себя обратно на постель и притянуть в объятия. Он напряжён и дышит неровно.

— Ненавижу тебя! — глухо произносит Лэнс Киту в грудь и ударяет кулаком в плечо. — Ненавижу, ненавижу, придурочный Кит, зачем только я… — голос его прерывается.

Кит гладит Лэнса по голове и прижимает к себе сильнее. Он думает о Лэнсе и Широ, какие они разные и совершенно не взаимозаменяемые. С кем бы из них Кит в итоге ни остался, ему всё равно будет не хватать другого. Он думает о том, что нужно, наверное, собрать мужество и поговорить с Широ ещё раз.

Лэнс молчит и только цепляется за Кита.

 

Этот маленький, но хорошо различимый след на шее Кита никак не идёт у Широ из головы. Сияет, плывя перед глазами отпечатком на внутренней стороне век, когда он закрывает глаза. Наличие этого следа не должно задевать Широ так сильно, ведь сам он отступился, отказал Киту. И чересчур пристально интересоваться чужой личной жизнью попросту невежливо. Широ должен перестать об этом думать, для размышлений у него есть вещи куда более важные и актуальные, чем чужие отношения. Например, война, на которую они все угодили. А Кит… Хорошо, что он не стоит на месте, хоть на войне и не самые подходящие условия для романтики. И слишком наивно, наверное, было думать, что можно подождать окончания их безумного приключения и затем, если они оба останутся в живых, то, может быть… Впрочем, всегда останется вторая — точнее, первая, самая значимая — причина, по которой Широ сказал Киту «нет». То, что галра сделали с ним за время плена — то, во что Широ превратился. Кит, по всей видимости, не придаёт этому особого значения, он готов принимать Широ и таким, и это очень, очень сильный соблазн. Но сам Широ так не может. У него провалы в памяти, механическая рука и ночные кошмары, и он до сих пор не уверен, что способен в полной мере себя контролировать. Было бы нечестно взваливать всё это на Кита. Широ хочет видеть Кита счастливым, а сам он подарить счастье вряд ли сейчас сумеет. Он тогда сказал Киту что-то глупое и пафосное, что «не может принять его предложение» — как-то так. Он видел, что Киту было больно, но считал, что оберегает его от ещё более сильной боли и трудностей. Возможно, Широ ошибся, но он не может с точностью утверждать, что в действительности его сожаления не продиктованы эгоистичными мотивами. Но теперь это не так уж важно, потому что у Кита, похоже, наконец-то всё хорошо, и, значит, Широ принял верное решение.

И всё равно что-то гложет внутри. Кит перехватил тот взгляд Широ — когда Широ заметил — и Кит смутился. Наверняка это было обычным смущением, нормальным для такого закрытого человека, как Кит, и Широ себе додумывает, но на мгновение ему показалось, что на лице у Кита промелькнула паника и даже тень отчаяния. Но он тогда поспешил отвернуться, чтобы не смущать Кита ещё больше. В конце концов, это не его, Широ, дело, и вмешиваться он права не имеет. 

И тем не менее не может забыть.

Легко догадаться, кто оставил эту метку на Ките, ведь в последнее время их так часто можно видеть вместе: Кита и Лэнса. Они не стали не разлей вода и всё ещё много грызутся, но в целом их отношения заметно изменились. Теперь понятно, как. Что ж… Лэнс — весьма неплохой вариант.

В попытке изгнать смуту из мыслей, Широ идёт на тренировочную палубу и проводит там несколько долгих часов, но полностью достичь успеха так и не удаётся. Он ругает себя: какой из него командир с таким отсутствием самоконтроля? Опасно забивать голову посторонними вещами. Но продолжать тренироваться до потери сознания он не может, потому что завтра он должен быть в форме. И послезавтра, и так далее. Широ не свободен — война теперь стала его близким другом и партнёром. Поэтому Широ идёт к себе, принимает душ, просматривает планы на следующий день и ложится в постель.

Но мысли всё равно не отпускают.

О стройной белой шее Кита и о том, как именно на ней появился след от поцелуя. Стонал ли Кит в тот момент? Кит всегда казался Широ весьма чувствительным к прикосновениям, так что, наверное, да. Чувствительный. Чувственный. Широ думает о красивых изгибах мышц сильного и стройного тела. А ещё у Кита с Лэнсом такой контраст в цвете кожи… Широ стыдно, он гонит от себя эти образы, но они не слушаются команд, возникают перед мысленным взором снова и снова. Как Лэнс касается груди Кита, ведёт смуглыми пальцами, иногда задевая ногтями, а Кит облизывает губы и тяжело дышит. Как Лэнс припадает к его шее и целует — свободный делать то, что Широ не может. Широ никогда не касался Кита иначе, чем дружески, но как же ему хотелось, ещё с Гарнизона… И до сих пор хочется, если себе не врать. Хочется так же целовать Киту шею, чуть прихватывая зубами время от времени, целовать лицо и губы, придерживая его голову и зарываясь пальцами в вечный беспорядок густых чёрных прядей. Хочется обнимать, прижимая к себе и гладя везде, куда можно дотянуться. Широ кусает губы и заставляет руки лежать ровно вдоль тела, потому что соблазн коснуться себя становится слишком велик. Это недостойно, и он не будет. Кит теперь с Лэнсом, и просто неприлично… Но разбушевавшейся фантазии плевать, и она вновь подкидывает картинки Кита с Лэнсом, занимающихся любовью. Воображаемый Лэнс без стеснения делает всё то, о чём Широ очень старался даже не думать, Кит выгибается и стонет под его прикосновениями, и какой же он невыносимо красивый, Широ в жизни не видел человека красивее Кита. Лэнсу повезло, ему очень, очень повезло… Широ тоже хотел бы хоть раз довести Кита до пика наслаждения, ловить губами его стоны и дрожь, и сорваться за край вместе с ним… Возбуждение накрывает болезненно сильно, и сдерживаться уже нет никакой возможности. Широ накрывает рукой член и дрочит быстро, зажмурившись и стиснув зубы. Стыд, страсть, тоска, желание и вина смешиваются в единый безумный коктейль и выплёскиваются из него, оставив взамен опустошенность.

Широ любит Кита. Широ отказался от него. Широ должен отпустить. Он должен.

 

Наутро Широ очень неловко, особенно — смотреть на Кита. Поэтому он малодушно старается свести общение к минимуму и смотрит в основном в свой планшет. И всё равно успевает заметить, что Кит при встрече глазами по-прежнему выглядит смущённым и… опечаленным? Наверное, ему тоже неловко, что Широ узнал сейчас, случайно, а не тогда, когда Кит решил бы рассказать самостоятельно. Если бы решил. Их с Китом несостоявшиеся отношения являются, пожалуй, единственным камнем преткновения в их общении, они никогда не заговаривают об этом. Возможно, Киту всё ещё тяжело.

Широ уходит с завтрака вместе с Аллурой, у них по плану сеанс связи с очередной предположительно повстанчески настроенной планетой. Но даже покинув обеденный зал он продолжает чувствовать на себе взгляд Кита. Наверное, Кит собирается в ближайшее время подойти поговорить, раз уж появился повод. Вряд ли разговор будет лёгким, и Широ стоит подготовиться к неизбежному. Подумать о том, что Киту сказать, чтобы не усложнить всё ещё больше.

А после обеда к Широ подходит Лэнс, и Широ ловит себя на сознательном усилии для того, чтобы улыбнуться ему. Лэнс выглядит немного взволнованным — скорее всего, из-за того, что они с Китом успели обсудить произошедшее. Какая-то всеобщая неловкость, право слово. 

— Широ, как насчёт небольшого спарринга? — спрашивает Лэнс. — А то что-то я застоялся, — он показательно делает круговые движения плечом.

Это странно. Во-первых, Лэнс не большой любитель ближнего боя, а во-вторых, он мог бы попросить Кита. Для него это удобнее во всех отношениях, если он хочет просто размяться. Они с Китом ещё и в одной весовой категории. Но, с другой стороны, если рассматривать это как тренировку на случай боя с галра, то Лэнсу будет полезно сойтись с противником сильнее и тяжелее себя. 

— Да, конечно, — Широ кивает. — Если хочешь, можем прямо сейчас.

Они вместе идут на тренировочную палубу, и Лэнс молчалив против обыкновения. Недосказанность повисает в воздухе между ними, и это не очень приятное ощущение. 

— Что, просмотрим, кто кого? — усмехается Лэнс, становясь в стойку. 

— Ноги шире, — поправляет его Широ, становясь напротив. — У тебя смещён центр тяжести.

И нападает без дальнейших предупреждений. Лэнс охает, пропустив удар, но от следующего успевает увернуться. Улыбка так и не сходит с его лица, хоть и становится немного застывшей. Лэнс бьёт в ответ, и Широ парирует, после чего вновь переходит в атаку. Лэнс уворачивается довольно успешно, с ловкостью у него дела обстоят неплохо. Чего нельзя сказать о нападении. 

— Не убегай, атакуй, — говорит ему Широ. 

— Кто убегает? Я? Да ничего подобного, я просто выбираю подходящий момент, — фыркает Лэнс.

Он выбрасывает вперёд кулак, Широ легко уходит в сторону, ловит Лэнса за руку и проводит подсечку, останавливая падение в самый последний момент, чтобы Лэнс не хлопнулся с размаху об пол. 

— Медленно. И предсказуемо.

Лэнс снова становится на ноги, потирая запястье. 

— Ну, я же не Кит, — слова неприятно царапают в груди. — А тебе, наверное, интереснее спарринговать с ним? Прости, но Кит занят.

Широ ничего на это не отвечает и просто старается абстрагироваться. Ещё не хватает в словах и улыбке Лэнса усмотреть что-то личное. Они продолжают кружить вокруг друг дружки, Лэнс пока не достал Широ ни разу, но не сдаётся в своих попытках. 

— Охх, — выдыхает он, угодив к Широ в захват. — С Китом ты тоже такое делал?

Это уже меньше похоже на случайность, но Широ отмахивается вновь. Удар, блок, снова удар. Лэнс верткий и гибкий и — не умолкает. «Кит то», «Кит это», «вы с Китом». 

— Лэнс, прекрати.

Широ чувствует, как внутри против воли растёт раздражение. Это нехорошо. Лэнс, наверное, просто болтает, и никакое это не издевательство. 

— О, прости, ты, наверное, привык к более молчаливому сопернику.

Или всё же?..

Широ сжимает зубы и нападает быстрее — так, что Лэнсу уже становится не до разговоров. На время. 

— Ух, и как только Кит с тобой справляется? Вечером спрошу его про твои слабые места…

Это оказывается слишком, и Широ на несколько мгновений теряет самообладание: бьёт едва ли не в полную силу — как раз так, как обычно на тренировках с Китом. Конечно, Лэнс не может справиться с подобным напором и, словив пару ударов, летит прямиком на пол, без всякой амортизации, где и остаётся лежать. Широ мгновенно трезвеет от ужаса. Если Лэнсу перепало его искусственной рукой, то это может быть серьёзно. 

— Чёрт, — Широ поспешно опускается рядом и осторожно тянет Лэнса за плечо, заставляя перевернуться на спину. — Прости. Как ты? 

— Бывало и лучше, — сдавленно отвечает Лэнс. — Тяжёлый же у тебя удар. 

— Дышать можешь? Головой не ударился? 

— Да в порядке я, не паникуй.

Лэнс криво усмехается и на мгновение прикрывает глаза. Вроде и правда обошлось на этот раз, Лэнсу придётся только маленько отлежаться. Широ смотрит на тяжело дышащего Лэнса под собой и ясно видит, почему Кит с ним. Лэнс такой… гладкий и сладкий, по-другому не сказать. Сладкий не в смысле слащавости, а в том, что его карамельную кожу невольно хочется облизать. Да, Широ видит. И светлая, открытая личность Лэнса — возможно, как раз то, чего Киту не хватает, то, что сможет его поддержать и сделать жизнь более полной. Широ стоит порадоваться за Кита, если тот нашёл своё счастье. Это будет правильно. Да.

Лэнс в его руках вдруг вздрагивает и коротко смеётся. 

— Я победил, — хрипло говорит он. 

— Что?

Широ не понимает. 

— Я победил, — повторяет Лэнс и смотрит на Широ в упор, короткие тёмные ресницы красиво обрамляют яркую синеву его глаз. Частью сознания Широ всё ещё продолжает оценивать то, на что смотрит. — Я разбил твою сдержанность. Ты ведь хотел мне врезать, и от души, так?

Широ замирает. Это почти правда, и… 

— Прости. Мне не стоило… 

— Да нет, — обрывает его Лэнс, — в этом-то и смысл. Ты ревнуешь. Потому что Кит спит не с тобой, а со мной.

Слова будто бьют под дых. И это куда больнее, чем Широ мог бы ожидать, потому что он не ждал удара с этой стороны, от этого человека.

Широ отстраняется, выпрямляясь и садясь на пятки. 

— Не думаю, что нам стоит это обсуждать, — говорит он, но Лэнс его игнорирует, смотрит с усмешкой. 

— Бьюсь об заклад, у вас, парни, что-то было, и ты сделал глупость и отказал ему. И теперь Кит спит со мной. Жалеешь? 

— Извини, Лэнс, но это не твоё дело, — цедит Широ сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Он никак не может поверить, что правильно услышал и понял произнесенные слова. Не хочет верить, что Лэнс может так поступать. 

— О, нет, это очень даже моё дело! — Лэнс снова смеётся, запрокидывая голову. — Ооо-о-о, это настолько моё дело! Хочешь, расскажу секрет? Да, Кит спит со мной, но он всё ещё тебя любит. Мы говорили с ним недавно, и он даже не смог соврать на этот счёт. Каково, а? Потрясающе, не так ли? 

— Тренировка окончена, — деревянно говорит Широ и поднимается на ноги. 

— Он так переживал, что ты видел тот засос, что даже попросил меня больше их не делать. Аха-ха-ха, представляешь?..

Лэнс смеётся, всё также лёжа на полу и даже не пытаясь встать. Широ разворачивается и идёт к выходу с палубы, и ему кажется, что она качается под ногами. 

— Он любит!.. Тебя!.. — звучит сзади, перемежаемое смехом.

Широ шагает за порог, и дверь отсекает все слова и звуки.

 

Широ пытается заниматься делами, но в душе такой сумбур, что всё валится из рук, и то и дело путаются мысли. Аллура, с которой Широ начал было обсуждать стратегию, спрашивает, всё ли у него в порядке, и Широ лжёт, что просто немного устал. Аллура сочувственно кивает, отчего Широ становится ещё стыднее. Предложение перенести разговор он принимает, так как всё равно толку продолжать сейчас мало. Надо сначала взять себя в руки.

В иной ситуации Широ вернулся бы на тренировочную палубу, где загонял бы себя до упаду, но сейчас тамошняя обстановка лишь напоминала бы ему разговор с Лэнсом. И потом, туда может прийти Кит, а его Широ в ближайшее время видеть не стоит. Поэтому Широ идёт к себе в комнату и пробует уснуть. А затем, довольно предсказуемо провалившись в попытках, отправляется бродить по бесконечным коридорам замка и в итоге оказывается возле иллюминатора на обзорной палубе. Здесь мало света, и потому хорошо видны россыпи звёзд и туманности за бортом, но Широ на данный момент не до красот.

Он прислоняется лбом к холодной поверхности и закрывает глаза. В ушах до сих пор звучат слова Лэнса. Широ не понимает, зачем тот сделал то, что сделал. Лэнс не из тех людей, кто станет издеваться над другими и намеренно причинять боль, так почему? Что-то случилось у них с Китом? Что-то, всколыхнувшее настолько сильно, что эмоции полились и во вне? Они поссорились? Может ли быть, что из-за него, Широ?.. Широ не хочет об этом думать, это не его дело, но слова Лэнса — «он тебя любит» — возвращаются снова и снова. 

Кит… Когда-то Широ надеялся, что всё пройдёт. И у Кита, и у него самого. Но время шло, а ничего не менялось: сердце всё так же замирало при взгляде на Кита. А что сам Кит? Не так давно Широ был почти уверен, что тот оставил чувства в прошлом, но слова Лэнса всё перевернули. Если Кит и правда… всё ещё любит… Широ не может подавить неровный вздох. Ему не стоит думать об этом, не стоит надеяться непонятно на что. Не стоит.

— Широ?.. — доносится сбоку негромкое, и Широ замирает.

Весь, кроме сердца, которое пускается вскачь. Он всем собой вслушивается в приближающиеся шаги. Надо же было Киту оказаться именно здесь и именно сейчас. Следует, конечно, обернуться к нему, поприветствовать, сказать, что всё в порядке, и уйти, но Широ боится. Он боится посмотреть и пропасть, потому что как никогда ясно чувствует себя стоящим на краю обрыва. 

— Широ?.. Ты в порядке? — в голосе Кита прорезается беспокойство.

И у Широ не остаётся выбора, кроме как открыть глаза и повернуться к нему. Широ собирался сказать «Да, нормально, извини», но слова так и не рождаются на губах. Кит стоит так близко, смотрит встревоженно и весь будто тянется к Широ — так, как только он умеет. От этого вида что-то рушится у Широ внутри. Он не должен, не может, не имеет права, но приказы разума больше не имеют силы. В здешнем слабом свете следа у Кита на шее не видно, но Широ в точности знает, где он. Рука поднимается будто сама собой, кончики пальцев касаются тёплой кожи, прижимаются, накрывая метку. Кит вздрагивает и прерывисто вздыхает, широко распахивая глаза. 

— Ш-широ…

Нужно прекратить, убрать руку и уйти отсюда, Широ ломает своё же решение, и Кит, вообще-то, с Лэнсом, а значит трогать его так не дозволено. Но можно думать об этом сколько угодно, понимать сколько угодно, только всё бесполезно. Широ не может убрать руку, это сильнее его, намного сильнее. Широ прижимает к шее Кита уже всю ладонь, чувствуя быстрое биение пульса, ведёт выше, на щёку, и… Кит льнёт к его руке. Чуть прикрывает глаза и прижимается плотнее, и губы его расслаблены и приоткрыты, и Широ падает-падает-падает, пока не оказывается на расстоянии одного вдоха от них. Наверное, здесь ещё можно титаническим усилием воли остановиться, но Кит тянется ему навстречу, и последняя граница оказывается позади плавно и практически незаметно.

Целовать Кита — это как вновь обрести себя, да и всю вселенную разом, получить всё, что когда-либо было необходимо. Широ не может прерваться даже на то, чтобы вдохнуть нормально, да и зачем, когда он может дышать Китом? Кит отвечает ему жарко и самозабвенно, с не меньшей жадностью. Они отчаянно вжимаются друг в друга, Кит цепляется за плечи Широ, руки Широ у него на талии и на спине, и Широ, кажется, сейчас просто сгорит. Он не понимает, как мог, как посмел отказаться от этого, какой бы ни была причина. Как мог отвергнуть Кита. 

— Прости меня, прости… — шепчет он, спрятав лицо у Кита в волосах. 

— Шшииироо… — стонет Кит, а затем кусает его за шею, и Широ прошивает желанием насквозь.

Он стонет тоже и стискивает Кита сильнее, гладит его бёдра, потом подхватывает за них, поднимая вверх, и прислоняет спиной к стеклу иллюминатора. Кит мгновенно обнимает ногами его талию, прижимая к себе плотнее, царапает ногтями загривок и затылок. Они трутся друг о друга, а затем тонут в очередном долгом поцелуе. Им вообще очень сложно перестать целоваться: такое впечатление, что они наверстывают всё, что упустили ранее. Кит так потрясающе вздыхает и отзывается на каждое прикосновение Широ, что это пьянит сильнее самого крепкого алкоголя.

— Мы не должны этого делать, — бормочет Широ Киту в шею между поцелуями. 

— Я люблю тебя, — отвечает ему Кит, и сердце Широ вот-вот взорвётся. — Люблю тебя, и больше никогда не отпущу.

Волосы Кита разметались на фоне звёздной бесконечности за бортом, глаза ярко блестят, а на скулах пылает заметный даже в темноте румянец. Широ мог бы смотреть на это вечно. Кит гладит его по щеке, и Широ целует его ладонь и пальцы. 

— Я тебя не заслужил, — бормочет он. — Ты такое счастье, ты как дом, как всё для меня, ты прекрасен, ты удивительный… Я так давно люблю тебя.

— Широ, — всё продолжает твердить его имя Кит, словно заклинание. — Широ…

Широ трогает губами его ключицы, касается кончиком языка, дурея от вкуса кожи. Ему хочется целовать Кита всего, лизать и слегка прикусывать, вынуждая метаться и стонать от наслаждения. Может быть, хоть так он сумеет передать свою любовь. Широ чувствует дыхание Кита возле своего уха, край раковины обводит горячий влажный язык. 

— Хочу тебя, — шепчет Кит. — Чёрт, Широ, ты даже не представляешь… — он прижимается сильнее, и Широ вновь не в силах сдержать стон. — Позволь мне…

Широ не успевает переспросить, что Кит имеет в виду. Кит выворачивается из его рук и соскальзывает вниз, становится перед Широ на колени, отчего у Широ перехватывает дыхание. 

— Кит… 

Ловкие пальцы Кита быстро справляются с ремнём и застёжками. 

— Кит, не стоит… — Широ чувствует, как мучительным жаром заливает лицо. 

— Ты не хочешь? — Кит замирает и смотрит напряжённо, запрокинув голову.

Широ хочет, в том-то и беда, хочет так, что практически не может думать. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты потом пожалел, — Широ касается волос Кита, обводит кончиками пальцев контур его лица. 

— Никогда, — говорит Кит, и его глаза сверкают почти яростно. — Я пожалею, только если снова отступлюсь от тебя.

Широ мог бы напомнить ему про Лэнса, мог бы объяснить, почему сам не согласился когда-то, но мысли вспыхивают и окончательно сгорают, стоит только Киту наконец прикоснуться к нему. Кит пару раз гладит его член поверх белья, затем нетерпеливо высвобождает и берёт в руку. Касается уже влажной головки языком и обводит по кругу, словно пробуя на вкус, а потом обхватывает губами. Широ приходится упереться рукой в стекло перед собой, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Кит ласкает его быстро и жадно, от этого кружится голова и норовят ослабнуть колени. Широ придерживает Кита за затылок, чувствуя, что продержится не слишком долго в таком темпе. Когда оргазм подкатывает совсем близко, Широ пытается Кита предупредить, но тот и не думает отстраняться, в итоге проглатывая всё. А после облизывает губы и говорит: 

— К тебе.

И у Широ нет больше ни малейшего желания сопротивляться.

Полночи проходит в сладком тумане, путанице прикосновений и бесконечных поцелуях. Потом, уже успокоившись, они просто лежат вместе. Широ задумчиво перебирает волосы Кита и никак не может насмотреться в его глаза. Это всё похоже на счастливый сон, от которого мечтаешь не просыпаться. Но Широ не хочет больше ничего замалчивать, поэтому говорит:

— Кит, я не тот, что был раньше. Засыпать рядом со мной теперь может быть опасно. 

— Широ, ты говоришь с человеком, который спит с кинжалом под подушкой, — усмехается Кит в ответ. — Даже не надейся, я же сказал, что больше тебя не отпущу. 

Широ бы и рад на этом закончить, но осталось ещё одно.

— А как же Лэнс? Прости, что спрашиваю.

Улыбка стекает у Кита с губ. 

— Лэнс… — взгляд его на пару мгновений будто обращается внутрь себя. Затем Кит моргает и снова смотрит на Широ. Вид у него становится взволнованный. — Широ, я должен кое-что тебе рассказать.

 

Отрыдавшись на полу тренировочной палубы, Лэнс уходит к себе. Ему хотелось бы пойти к Ханку, но тогда Ханк начнёт спрашивать, из-за чего Лэнс плакал, а ему не хочется объяснять. 

Вот и всё, Лэнс сам же разрушил то, чего так долго и упорно добивался. Он не сомневается, что его слова возымеют действие — он видел это в глазах Широ. Сегодня подтвердилось то, о чём Лэнс так не хотел думать раньше: Широ тоже любит Кита. Сохнет не меньше, чем сам Кит по нему. Чёртовы придурки, как только можно быть такими? Лэнс вот не устраивал себе бессмысленных любовных томлений (пара-тройка месяцев не считается, всё равно это было совсем другое), он действовал: пошёл и добился того, чего хотел. Добился, да… Ну что ж, совет да любовь.

Лэнсу не хочется больше думать об этом, не хочется думать ни о чём, сейчас ему не хочется даже дышать. Возможно, стоит всё же пойти к Ханку — просто попросить, чтобы тот пока не задавал вопросов. Лэнсу нужна хоть какая-то поддержка. Он лежит в своей комнате, свернувшись на холодных простынях под холодным одеялом и размышляет об этом. И прислушивается, не откроется ли дверь, впуская в комнату Кита. Дверь не открывается.

Наверное, он всё-таки засыпает, потому что открывает глаза незадолго до обычного времени подъёма. Отдохнувшим Лэнс себя не чувствует, на душе муторно, в зеркале отражается слегка опухшее лицо. Хорошо хоть слёзы больше не текут. Лэнс вяло перебирает свою косметику, и впервые за долгое время ему плевать и вообще делать ничего не хочется. Какая теперь разница. Но затем приходит мысль, что, возможно, он торопится объявить всё оконченным. Возможно, у него ещё осталось немного времени с Китом. Может, день, может, два, а если повезёт — то и целая неделя. Лэнс хватается за эту мысль как за последнюю соломинку, и сразу становится можно жить. Он плещет в лицо холодной водой и ещё раз, уже критически, смотрит в зеркало. Надо что-то со всем этим сделать, так на завтрак он не пойдёт.

Настроение постепенно выправляется, и в обеденном зале Лэнс вовсю уже атакует подколками сонную и недовольную Пидж. Вполне вероятно, что это потом ему отольется, но остановиться Лэнс почему-то не может. Ему весело, и это гораздо, гораздо лучше того состояния, в котором он проснулся.

Веселья хватает ровно до того момента, когда в зал входит Кит — вместе с Широ. Лэнс пытается сказать себе, что это ничего не значит, что они, скорее всего, просто встретились по дороге сюда, но потом Кит смотрит на него и почти сразу отводит глаза. И садится за дальний конец стола. Не то чтобы они раньше всегда сидели рядом, но сейчас жест как-то даже слишком показателен. Широ остаётся рядом с Китом. От счастья он не светится, но что-то Лэнс сомневается, что он собирается вернуть Кита, принеся свои глубочайшие извинения. Эти двое слишком долго шли к тому, что случилось, чтобы сразу же от всего отказаться. На пару мгновений Лэнсу становится болезненно любопытно, а как оно всё было, и насколько далеко они зашли. Подержались за руки? Поцеловались? Или же путь пройден до конца, и кожа Кита теперь хранит запах Широ и носит отметины от уже его прикосновений? Что думает по этому поводу сам Кит?

Зелёная слизь, и раньше на звание еды претендовавшая с трудом, становится окончательно безвкусной и мерзкой. Лэнс откладывает ложку в сторону. Похоже, он больше не голоден. Кит копается в своей миске не менее безрадостно. 

— Пойду-ка я, — говорит Лэнс в пространство и встаёт. — Дела не ждут!

Никто не спрашивает у него, что за дела, и тем лучше. Лэнс выходит из зала, не оборачиваясь.

Вот тебе и день, и два, и всё время на свете. Быстро же ты, Кит.

 

Лэнс пропускает утреннюю тренировку. Что-то подсказывает ему, что Широ не придёт его за это ругать. Лэнс сидит у себя в комнате и… не знает, как быть дальше. Нет, вернее, он знает: надо просто продолжать жить. Но не знает, где взять на это силы. Потому что, скорее всего, если Лэнс посмотрит на Кита ещё хоть раз, его сердце разорвётся, и он упадёт замертво.

Ближе к обеду становится совсем невыносимо, и Лэнс идёт в мастерскую к Ханку. Тот занят каким-то очередным металлическим хламом, собирается превратить его в очередное гениальное изобретение, и от привычности этого зрелища Лэнсу хочется улыбнуться. Он подходит, опускается рядом на пол и молча приваливается к другу, утыкаясь в широкое плечо лицом. 

— А! Чувак, ты меня напугал, — вскидывается Ханк, до того увлечённо что-то паявший. — Нельзя же так подкрадываться.

Лэнс не отвечает, только дышит знакомым запахом и надёжным присутствием. 

— Лэнс? — осторожно окликает его Ханк, так и не дождавшись реакции. — Что-нибудь случилось?

Да, случилось, но Лэнс всё ещё не хочет объяснять. Если честно, он бы предпочел не объяснять никогда, просто забыть и оставить позади. Хотя Ханк бы его, конечно, понял — на то он и лучший друг. 

— Опять скучаешь по дому? — находит Ханк объяснение самостоятельно, и Лэнс в ответ согласно мычит.

Пусть будет так. Пусть лучше будет так.

Ханк тяжело вздыхает всем своим большим телом, и слышно, как он откладывает свою работу в сторону. Затем Ханк разворачивается и осторожно заключает Лэнса в объятия. У него заботливые руки, и весь он сам большой и тёплый, и Лэнс в конце концов расслабляется, чувствуя эту поддержку. 

— Эй, ну не надо, чувак, — гудит Ханк у него над ухом. — Война не вечна, она закончится, и мы вернёмся на Землю героями. Они устроят парад в нашу честь, ты только представь! Наверное, ещё и вручат награды… Если, конечно, мы вернёмся, и эта война идёт уже десять тысяч лет, и… Ой, извини!

Лэнс фыркает. 

— Ммм, ага, я понял. Если нам повезёт выжить, то всё будет зашибись.

Ханк виновато сопит. Лэнса одолевает приступ любви к нему. Не такой, как к Киту, конечно, а дружеской, но не менее сильной. Ханк замечательный, а главное, он вряд ли уйдёт от Лэнса к Широ. Это, несомненно, очень весомый плюс. Лэнс обнимает Ханка в ответ и хлопает по спине, показывая, что оценил его попытки. 

— Над чем работаешь?

 

Кит выдерживает неполные шесть дней, прежде чем всё-таки подойти к Лэнсу. Сложно сказать, мало это или много, ожидал ли Лэнс его сейчас или никогда, потому что сам он занят отчаянными попытками не думать об их разрыве. 

— Есть разговор, — Кит хмурится, но глаза теперь не отводит, так как явно что-то для себя решил. 

— О, даже так? — криво усмехается Лэнс.

Он горд уже тем, что заставил голос звучать как обычно.

Да, наверное, стоит им всё же как-то вербально поставить точку, а то разошлись, ничего даже друг другу не сказав. Лэнс вспоминает их последний разговор, и сердце щемит. Вспомнит ли Кит, что сказал тогда? Должен, наверное. Он не из тех, кто стал бы запросто кидаться такими словами, и Лэнс хочет послушать, как Кит их объяснит.

Кит кивает и разворачивается — видимо, уверенный, что Лэнс послушно последует за ним. Вот наглец! Впрочем, Лэнс последует, куда же он денется.

Они идут в комнату Кита, и Лэнс не знает, готовиться ли ему к финальному удару, или же можно ещё на что-то надеяться. Но к чему он точно оказывается не готов, так это к тому, что в комнате обнаружится Широ. Лэнс застывает на пороге. Какого чёрта? Это насмешка? Издевательство? О чём Кит вообще думал? Кит не выглядит смущённым и смотрит на Лэнса, ожидая, пока тот войдёт. 

— Эм, может, нам выбрать более уединённое место? — спрашивает Лэнс, намеренно не глядя на Широ.

За последние дни они едва обменялись парой слов, и Лэнс в принципе не представляет, как им теперь друг с другом общаться, не говоря уж о присутствии при столь личном разговоре. 

— Нет, — отвечает Кит. — Это касается нас всех, поэтому мы должны говорить втроём.

С каких это пор Кит стал таким экспертом в отношениях? Хотя, это же Кит, и на нормальный разговор не стоило рассчитывать изначально. Может, он вообще решил, что правильнее будет добить Лэнса публично. Внутри всё обрывается при мысли, что вот сейчас Кит прямо в присутствии Широ скажет, что прости-прощай, Лэнс, нам было неплохо вместе, но Широ любовь всей моей жизни и теперь, когда всё наконец свершилось, между нами всё кончено. Не держи зла. Лэнсу хочется убежать, и он жалеет, что вообще пошёл за Китом, но всё-таки находит в себе силы переступить порог. Кит кивает ему на конец кровати, предлагая сесть. На другом конце сидит Широ, и Лэнсу не хочется оказываться так близко от него, поэтому он игнорирует приглашение и встаёт напротив у стены. Сам Кит тоже остаётся стоять.

Комнату заполняет неловкое молчание, с каждой секундой становящееся всё более невыносимым. Лэнс опять не выдерживает первым: 

— Ну так и что?

Кит перестаёт хмуро буравить взглядом пол и смотрит на Лэнса в упор. 

— Я хочу, чтобы мы попробовали втроём.

Лэнс моргает. 

— Что?

Кит хочет попробовать секс втроём и решил, что может Лэнса об этом попросить? 

— Отношения, — поясняет Кит. — Втроём.

Это звучит ещё более дико, и Лэнс переводит глаза на Широ, чтобы увидеть его реакцию на прозвучавший бред, но Широ лишь кивает. Похоже, для него в предложении нет ничего нового. Лэнс мечется взглядом с одного на другого, размышляя, мог ли он просто неправильно понять. Они что, шутят? Но лица и Кита, и Широ абсолютно серьёзны, а Кит ещё и смотрит так пытливо и настойчиво, что даже становится как-то не по себе. 

— Отношения? — на всякий случай переспрашивает Лэнс. — Типа встречаться, но втроём?

Кит кивает. Повисает пауза, в течение которой Лэнс пытается поверить в реальность происходящего.

— Вы… вы рехнулись, что ли? — наконец выдавливает из себя он.

Потому что нормальные люди такое вот так не предлагают. Кит хмурит брови сильнее. 

— Ты против?

Лэнс всплескивает руками, потому что у него нет слов. 

— Конечно, я против! Вы… Да как вообще?!

Широ вздыхает и трёт пальцами переносицу. Лэнс без понятия, как Кит сумел его уговорить (потому что эта блестящая идея явно не принадлежит самому Широ), но если он здесь, то, значит, он согласился. Это выбивает из колеи ещё сильнее. 

— То есть, ты хочешь расстаться? — спрашивает Кит. Теперь он выглядит заметно растерянным. — Просто… То, что я сказал в тот вечер… Я люблю тебя, Лэнс. И я люблю Широ. Мы можем хотя бы попробовать!

Лэнс едва не смеётся ему в лицо. Кит что, правда думает, что всё так просто? Что сможет усидеть на двух стульях? Что он ещё не бросил Лэнса? Как Кит мог не заметить, что они уже расстались? Или… он серьёзно считает, что нет? 

— Кит, не думаю, что стоит так давить, — прерывает своё затянувшееся молчание Широ. 

— Я не давлю!.. Я только!.. — теперь у Кита проблемы с подбором слов. — Я не могу выбрать! Я люблю вас обоих! Я…

Кит трясёт головой и, видимо, отчаявшись, решает бросить попытки объясниться плохо дающимися ему словами. Он быстро шагает к Лэнсу и, прежде чем тот успевает его остановить, накрывает его губы своими. Кит целует жарко и настойчиво, явно пытаясь убедить. Внутри у Лэнса что-то тонко дрожит и осыпается, он закрывает глаза и весь растворяется в этом поцелуе, мечтая никогда больше не возвращаться в реальность. Лучше остаться здесь, посреди счастливого нигде, в котором Кит и правда его любит. Но Кит отстраняется, неумолимо и безжалостно. И, словно не понимая, какую боль причиняет этим Лэнсу, идёт теперь к Широ и целует уже его. А Лэнс смотрит, чувствуя, как их с Китом поцелуй медленно остывает на губах. И, что самое обидное, не может не признать, что Кит с Широ смотрятся просто отлично вместе. То, как Широ придерживает Кита в попытке то ли отстранить от себя, то ли привлечь ближе, находится почти за гранью возможного. Они так отчётливо влюблены друг в друга, что у Лэнса сейчас закровоточат глаза.

Но Кит признался, вслух и перед Широ, что любит Лэнса, и Лэнс не может это игнорировать. Даже если это ложь, даже если Кит сам не понимает, что творит. Проклятый поцелуй доломал Лэнса, напомнив слишком ярко, что он теряет, и Лэнс с ужасом чувствует, что готов сказать «да». Готов эгоистично уцепиться за этот крошечный, ненормальный шанс остаться рядом с Китом. Даже если придётся его делить с Широ. И, если подумать, то в принципе, всегда так оно и было, Широ в какой-то мере присутствовал в их отношениях изначально. Просто теперь он будет делать это… во плоти. Почти ничего нового.

— А, — говорит Лэнс. — Ну ладно. Давайте попробуем.

Он чувствует себя немного нереально в происходящем. Или не немного. И ещё его слегка мутит от нервов и отвращения к себе.

Зато у Кита во взгляде вспыхивает что-то похожее на радость. 

— Когда начнём? — Лэнс надеется, что его усмешка не так похожа на болезненный оскал, как ему кажется. — Можно прямо сейчас. Я тоже хочу получить такой шикарный поцелуй от Широ.

Лэнс старательно играет бровями, но Широ хмурится. 

— Лэнс, мне кажется, ты слишком спешишь. Тебе стоит сначала успокоиться. Подумать, может быть, и постепенно… 

— Ну уж нет! Раз я решил, то отсюда без твоего поцелуя не уйду. В конце концов, мне нужно что-то осязаемое, чтобы точно понять. Или ты не согласен?

Широ задумывается на несколько мгновений, а потом кивает. Ух ты, Лэнс сумел найти и правда действенный аргумент. 

— Хорошо.

Широ идёт к нему, и Лэнс внутренне подбирается, стягивая все свои силы. Он думает о том, что сможет. Должен суметь. Ради себя. Ради Кита. Ради возможности быть с Китом. И, в конце концов, это же Широ. А Широ ни за что не причинит ему вред. И Лэнс даже когда-то был в него немного влюблён — ещё в Гарнизоне. Прекрасный и добрый Широ, любой захочет получить от него поцелуй. 

— Ты точно уверен? — снова спрашивает Широ, явно улавливая скрытые метания Лэнса. 

— На все сто! — Лэнс улыбается почти онемевшими губами.

Тогда Широ аккуратно берёт его за подбородок и прижимается губами к губам. Лэнс прилагает большие усилия, чтобы не отшатнуться, и пытается отвечать. Широ осторожен и чуток, и целует его совсем не так глубоко, как Кита, не держит крепко, оставляя возможность прекратить это в любую секунду. И, да, Широ и правда весьма хорош в поцелуях, как Лэнс и предполагал. Широ объективно красив и объективно горяч, и Лэнс пытается найти в себе хоть какой-то отклик на это. Он должен. Широ так хорош, и Кит столько времени мечтал целовать эти губы, и пару минут назад делал это с таким упоением, что же Лэнсу не так? А ведь поцелуй — только первый шаг. Потом придётся идти дальше. Гораздо дальше. Лэнс должен выдержать. Быть может, если он попросит Кита взять его за руку…

Широ внезапно прерывает поцелуй и резко отстраняется. 

— Лэнс?.. Господи, Лэнс, зачем же ты?! — в голосе Широ отчётливо звучит паника. — Тебе стоило сказать правду, если ты был не готов!.. Лэнс? Лэнс, ты в порядке?

Лэнс с трудом поднимает отяжелевшие от влаги ресницы. Ему приходится моргнуть несколько раз, прежде чем перед глазами проясняется достаточно, чтобы он смог увидеть лицо Широ перед собой и больной ужас в его глазах. 

— Ей-богу, ты упрям не меньше Кита, и вы друг друга стоите, — нервно выдыхает Широ и проводит большим пальцем Лэнсу по щеке.

Только в этот момент Лэнс понимает, что лицо у него залито слезами. Оказывается, он так глубоко ушёл в свои мысли, что перестал ощущать, что происходит с его телом. А оно оказалось не в пример честнее, чем его слова.

Лэнс находит глазами Кита: тот побелел и испуган не меньше, а то и больше Широ.

Лэнс всё завалил. 

— А… — ему приходится сглотнуть здоровенный ком в горле. — П-простите… я…

Но Лэнс не может, больше не может, поэтому разворачивается и, спотыкаясь, выбегает из комнаты.

Его душат рыдания, и перед глазами снова всё расплывается, так что он даже не видит толком, куда идёт. Просто куда-нибудь подальше. Ноги приводят его в обсерваторию, где он и сползает на пол возле стены, сжимаясь в комок.

Почему всё так? Почему это происходит с ним? Лэнс больше не гордится своей смелостью и тем, что сумел пробиться через все колючки Кита, он почти об этом жалеет. Если бы он знал, что потом будет так больно… Хотя, конечно, глупо было надеяться, что Кит разлюбит Широ. Ведь Широ слишком хорош, чтобы его разлюбить. Да и в принципе больше заслуживает любви Кита…

Проходит не так много времени, прежде чем Лэнс слышит приближающиеся знакомые шаги. Должно быть, Кит пошёл за ним почти сразу. Лэнс наспех, как может вытирает лицо руками. Ему не хочется, чтобы Кит видел его совсем уж зареванным. 

— Лэнс? — окликает его Кит.

Пытаясь сохранить хоть какие-то остатки собственного достоинства, Лэнс поднимается ему навстречу.

— Ты в порядке? — Кит тревожно замирает перед ним.

Лэнс мотает головой.

— Я… я такой жалкий, — говорит он. — Я был готов на всё, лишь бы остаться с тобой. Думал, что был готов. Но… я не могу… я просто не могу… Ч-чёрт. Не знаю, может, если дать мне немного времени… 

— Перестань! — почти что выкрикивает Кит.

Лэнс прижимает ладони к глазам и старается глубоко дышать, чтобы взять своё состояние под контроль. Он практически может чувствовать в воздухе ужас, исходящий от Кита, и это не делает жизнь проще. Хотя, хэй, такое даже можно записать в достижения: он смог настолько напугать бесстрашного Кита. Почти есть чем гордиться. 

— Перестань, — говорит Кит уже немного спокойнее, и Лэнс чувствует его руки у себя на плечах. — Я совсем не этого хотел… 

— Я знаю. И было бы круто, если бы всё могло быть так просто, — Лэнс убирает руки от лица и усмехается всё ещё дрожащими губами.

Кит такой бледный и взволнованный, каким Лэнс его не видел никогда. 

— Извини?.. 

— Да ладно.

Лэнс и в самом деле не обижен и не злится, а разбитое сердце — это другое. Кит притягивает его к себе в неловком объятии и нерешительно гладит по спине. О вселенная, они вместе уже столько времени, а у этого чувака всё ещё проблемы с обнимашками. Лэнс обнимает Кита в ответ и прячет лицо в его волосах. 

— Ты правда не можешь выбрать? — спрашивает Лэнс пару минут спустя. 

— Да. 

— И правда меня любишь? 

— Да. 

— О, хм… — несмотря на всю безнадёжность ситуации, Лэнс чувствует, как от уверенного ответа Кита внутри разливается тепло. — Я тоже тебя люблю.

 

В итоге они втроём так и остаются в некотором подвешенном состоянии. Особенно Кит, который, похоже, буквально мечется между Лэнсом и Широ. Но никто из них не знает, как ситуацию исправить, поэтому больше они на эту тему не разговаривают. До того самого дня, когда Лэнса осеняет идея.

Есть несомненная польза в том, что они взяли паузу: Лэнс заметно успокоился и даже отчасти сжился с мыслью, что Кит «живёт на два дома». Как только он перестал бояться потерять Кита навсегда, дышать стало значительно легче. Это странно — так просто принимать то, что человек, которого ты любишь, не только с тобой, но Лэнс старается не углубляться в анализ своего поведения. Зато иногда, бывает, думает о Ките с Широ — пока не спохватывается. Это похоже на навязчивое желание содрать корочку с поджившей царапины. Вроде и больно, и знаешь, что не надо, а всё равно делаешь, получая болезненное удовлетворение.

У них с Китом нет договорённостей о встречах, и всё происходит достаточно спонтанно. В один из вечеров Лэнс идёт в комнату Кита, рассчитывая остаться там до утра, но у вселенной несколько иные планы. Да, Лэнс не постучал, но и дверь не была заблокирована, так что он отказывается чувствовать себя виноватым. В конце концов, если Кит не хотел, чтобы Лэнс или кто-то другой ввалился к нему и застал жарко тискающимся с Широ, он мог бы и запереться. Лэнс застывает в дверях и смотрит как эти двое целуются: так, как будто это лучшее и самое важное в жизни, а также неземное наслаждение. Кит оседлал бёдра Широ и, прогнувшись в спине, прижимается к нему. Широ одной рукой запутался у него в волосах, а второй, искусственной, придерживает за задницу. Знойная картинка, ничего не скажешь. Лэнса одолевают спутанные, сумбурные желания. Ему одновременно хочется развернуться и убежать, а также броситься вперёд и растащить этих двоих. А ещё, где-то в уголке пульсирует больное желание остаться и посмотреть — та самая корочка с царапины. Ну и потому, что эти двое реально горячи.

Лэнс почти решает уйти, но тут его замечают. Широ видит его и почти что вздрагивает, замирая. Следом оборачивается и Кит. 

— Чёрт, — Кит поспешно слезает с колен Широ. 

— Да нет, нет, продолжайте, — машет рукой Лэнс. — Я всё равно собирался уходить.

Он с трудом заставляет себя оторвать взгляд от покрасневшего рта Кита. Отлично, теперь ему ещё хочется подойти и поцеловать его. 

— Погоди! — Кит вытягивает руку так, как будто собирается Лэнса схватить. — Чёрт. Прости. Ты не предупреждал, что придёшь.

Конечно, не предупреждал, и… странно, что они только сейчас попали в подобную ситуацию. На Лэнса снисходит идея.

— Слушайте, у меня для вас встречное предложение, раз предыдущее не взлетело. Как насчёт того, чтобы, например, поделить дни? Ну, знаете, допустим, два дня Кит со мной, а потом два с тобой, Широ. И так будем меняться. Или можно по три, или по сколько думаете?

Кит смотрит на Лэнса совершенно круглыми глазами. Открывает рот, затем закрывает. И снова. Видимо, теперь его очередь переживать шок, который уже пережил Лэнс. Но что поделаешь, раз они в принципе докатились до такого. Предложение Лэнса ничуть не безумнее того, что выдвинул сам Кит.

Видимо, так и не сумев найти слов, Кит дёргает руками в неоконченном жесте, говорит:

— Я на тренировочную палубу, — вскакивает и, протиснувшись мимо Лэнса, выбегает из комнаты.

Лэнс решает, что терять уже нечего, и поворачивается к Широ. 

— Ладно, а ты что думаешь?

Широ перестаёт смущённо разглядывать свои сцепленные руки и вздыхает. 

— Я думаю, что это так не работает.

В глубине души Лэнс с ним согласен, но… 

— И что тогда предлагаешь делать?

Широ молча качает головой и смотрит куда-то в пространство. Возможно, пытается найти выход. Лэнс с полминуты стоит, а затем всё-таки заходит в комнату и с усталым вздохом садится на кровать рядом с Широ, откидывается назад, упираясь лопатками в стену. Немного странно им с Широ быть вдвоём в комнате Кита без самого Кита, но, по меньшей мере, им есть о чём помолчать вместе. Или поговорить. 

— Слушай, а если честно, как Кит тебя уломал? — спрашивает Лэнс. Ему и правда интересно. — Я имею в виду, попробовать втроём и всё такое.

Он поворачивает голову и смотрит на Широ. 

— Кит меня попросил, — просто отвечает тот и улыбается чуть виновато.

А. Понятно. Если Кит просил его, глядя своими прекрасными, широко открытыми глазами так, как он обычно смотрит на Широ — как на центр вселенной — то конечно. И, получается, Широ в этом плане совсем не лучше Лэнса. Тоже готов на всё, лишь бы Кита не потерять. 

— Ты согласился ради Кита, но я-то тебе хоть немного нравлюсь?

Широ приподнимает брови, его улыбка становится как-то теплее. 

— Ну, я нахожу тебя вполне привлекательным. 

— Ох, спасибо, ты тоже ничего, — усмехается Лэнс в ответ.

Широ издаёт короткий смешок. Они оба знают, что если и нравятся друг другу в принципе, чувства эти весьма далеки от того, что они испытывают к Киту. Просто у них есть, допустим, глаза.

Они сидят пару минут во вполне уютном молчании, и Лэнс давненько уже не чувствовал себя настолько расслабленным рядом с Широ — почти как раньше. 

— А знаешь что? — Лэнс садится прямее и разворачивается лицом к Широ. — Давай попробуем ещё раз.

Он видит, как в глазах у Широ отражается понимание, которое сгоняет улыбку с его лица. 

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — отвечает Широ. — Если ты не хочешь, то не стоит себя заставлять.

Широ опять смотрит печально и виновато. Наверное, на него сильно подействовало то, что Лэнс тогда разревелся, он даже пытался извиниться уже раза три, хотя, технически, Лэнс сам был во всём виноват.

— Эй, я действую вполне осознанно и добровольно. И я хочу свою вторую попытку, без эмоционального шока, в трезвом уме и твердой памяти, — говорит Лэнс и подмигивает. — Обещаю в этот раз не плакать, если мне не понравится.

Широ не выглядит до конца убеждённым, он вообще склонен чересчур осторожничать в отношениях, и поэтому Лэнс берёт инициативу в свои руки. Он решительно забирается к Широ на колени — так, как до этого сидел Кит — и кладёт руки ему на плечи. Быстро отмахивается от идеи попросить Широ держать его так, как тот держал Кита, потому что это уже нездорово, это как будто Лэнс хочет украсть увиденное себе… Ну да, конечно, он же ревнует. Возможно, он предложил поцелуй только для того, чтобы слизать вкус Кита у Широ с губ. Широ не виноват, и всё же, всё же…

— Лэнс… 

— Ой, да хоть раз в жизни перестань брать ответственность на себя! — говорит Лэнс и наконец целует Широ.

Вкуса Кита он не чувствует, но губы у Широ мягкие и чуть припухшие после предыдущих поцелуев. Лэнс прихватывает одну, другую, прижимается плотнее, потом позволяет Широ проделать то же самое с собой и… ничего. Просто довольно приятное прикосновение. Они завершают поцелуй, и Лэнс вздыхает. 

— Сложнее, чем хотелось бы? — спрашивает Широ.

Его рука придерживает Лэнса за талию. 

— Угу, — отвечает Лэнс, но вместо того, чтобы слезть с Широ, наоборот, окончательно на него укладывается, устраивая голову на его плече.

Очень странно искать утешения у своего же соперника, но к чёрту. Широ гладит его по спине и ерошит волосы на затылке. Лэнс чувствует, как движутся при дыхании литые мускулы груди Широ и как стучит его сердце. На Широ, наверное, приятно спать. Интересно, спит ли так Кит? Лэнс думает о Ките, лежащем на груди Широ, но мысль как-то быстро соскальзывает с невинного пути. Ой-ей. 

— Может, всё же подумаете о распределении дней? — спрашивает он, чтобы не дать фантазии разгуляться. — Просто если я начну озвучивать, что ещё приходит мне в голову, боюсь, получится совсем худо. Вот сейчас я вообще что-то не то начинаю думать.

Лэнс ощущает, как нагреваются уши. Не хватало ещё оказаться вуайеристом. Хотя, если в этом можно будет найти выход из их положения… Но нет, Лэнс им в глаза тогда смотреть не сможет. 

— Надеюсь, это «не то» не включает нашу с тобой драку насмерть?

Лэнс смеётся. 

— Нет, ты что, я бы никогда такого не предложил. Ведь тогда у меня не было бы и шанса.

Он чувствует, как Широ вздыхает. 

— Лэнс…

— Только попробуй начать извиняться. Не могу сказать, что я всю дорогу понимал, что творю, и тем более, что доволен результатом, но ты уж точно не виноват. Никто не виноват.

Кроме, возможно, самого Лэнса, который и дал толчок развитию этой истории. Он прикусывает губу. Широ снова гладит его по голове, проходится пальцами за ухом, и это приятно. 

— Очень хочется сказать тебе, что мы что-нибудь придумаем, — произносит Широ, — но мне, к сожалению, не хватает настоящей уверенности в этом. 

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — говорит вместо него Лэнс. — Я тоже без понятия, что, но что-то нужно. Потому как невозможно же.

 

Но придумывать становится некогда: галра и вселенско-освободительские дела не дают им передышки в следующие пару недель, и личной жизнью заниматься попросту нет времени. Лэнсу только удаётся урвать несколько поцелуев и разок — полночи с Китом, да ещё один раз он застаёт Кита с Широ (и подглядывает за ними слишком долго, чтобы это считалось нормальным, но Лэнс всё ещё не хочет думать об этом, и тем более о собственной реакции на увиденное).

А потом всё летит в тартарары, потому что Кита ранят в бою. Этот идиот как обычно сунулся в самую гущу врагов, и на этот раз удача изменила ему. Лэнс ничего не видит толком, он врывается на медпалубу уже когда Кита укладывают в криокапсулу, но бледные испуганные лица сокомандников, измазанная кровью броня Широ и куда сильнее запачканная броня самого Кита, сваленная на полу неопрятной грудой, не говорят ни о чём хорошем. 

— Как он? — спрашивает Лэнс, даже не пытаясь изгнать дрожь из своего голоса. 

— Раны очень глубокие, — говорит Аллура, голос у неё тоже неровный. — Мы сделали, что смогли, теперь дело за капсулой. Я думаю… надеюсь, что его жизнь вне опасности…

Но слишком мало уверенности в её словах. Лэнсу кажется, будто его изнутри набили тяжёлым, холодным, острым льдом. Он переводит взгляд на Широ: тот не отрываясь смотрит на Кита. Широ, скорее всего, Кита на себе тащил, пока Лэнс был где-то далеко. И хоть Лэнс сражался, а не бездельничал, иррациональное чувство вины не хочет уходить. Быть может, окажись Лэнс рядом, Кита не ранили бы так сильно…

Широ встряхивает головой, словно выдергивая себя из оцепенения. 

— Нам… нужно обсудить прошедшую миссию, — тяжело роняет он, поворачиваясь к Аллуре. 

— Необязательно сейчас, — она смотрит мягко, с печальным сочувствием.

Широ качает головой. 

— Лучше сейчас, — говорит он. — Пока не забылись все детали.

Аллура кивает со вздохом. 

— Идёмте.

Она первая покидает медпалубу, следом за ней выходят Коран и Пидж. Широ, проходя мимо Лэнса, похлопывает его по плечу в знак молчаливой поддержки. Сердце у Лэнса сжимается ещё больнее, потому что самому Широ поддержка нужна не меньше, а то и больше. Но он не успевает хоть как-то вернуть жест — Широ уходит. 

— Чувак, ты идёшь? — зовёт Ханк от дверей. 

— Да, сейчас, — отвечает Лэнс. — Я догоню.

Ему нужна минутка с Китом наедине. Или две.

Ханк уходит, и Лэнс подходит к капсуле вплотную. Кит не похож на мирно спящего, что-то есть неправильное в его лице. Лэнс старается не смотреть на раны у него на груди и животе, потому что это слишком страшно. 

— Эй, — Лэнс касается поверхности криокапсулы кончиками пальцев. — Придурок…

Слова не идут на ум. Лэнсу хочется спросить, как Кита угораздило вляпаться так сильно, хочется его отругать, но Кит всё равно сейчас не ответит и не услышит. 

— Не умирай, ладно? — просит Лэнс и сглатывает тяжёлый комок.

Кит, конечно же, молчит. Лэнсу не хочется оставлять его одного, пусть умом он и понимает, что его присутствие ничего не изменит. К тому же странно и не слишком ответственно будет не явиться на разбор полетов, где он мог бы принести хоть какую-то пользу. Взгляд Лэнса падает на запятнанную кровью броню Кита, и ему становится дурно. Кто-нибудь должен будет это убрать. Возможно, Лэнсу стоит самому… Потом. Сейчас его ждут, наверное. Лэнс в последний раз оглядывается на Кита и выходит из помещения.

 

Когда Лэнс приходит на медпалубу снова, то видит там Широ. Лэнс не уверен, стоит ли ему заходить, но Широ оглядывается на него и кивает. Лэнс переступает порог и подходит к нему, останавливается рядом. Броню Кита уже кто-то убрал — может быть, даже Широ — и Лэнс испытывает стыдное облегчение, что ему не придётся касаться крови Кита.

— Как он? — снова спрашивает Лэнс.

— Пока без изменений.

У Широ усталый вид и тени под глазами.

— Тебе, наверное, стоит отдохнуть, — говорит Лэнс. — Ночь уже.

— Наверное, — Широ вздыхает и трёт рукой лицо.

Лэнс хочет спросить, будет ли Кит в порядке, но останавливает себя. Не стоит нагружать Широ ещё сильнее просьбами о поддержке. Вместо этого Лэнс поворачивается к нему и кладёт руку на плечо, слегка сжимает. Широ слабо, но благодарно улыбается Лэнсу в ответ.

— Иди, — говорит Лэнс. — Я посторожу его за тебя.

— Тебе бы тоже надо поспать.

— Ага, потом, обязательно.

Лэнс не знает, сможет ли заснуть этой ночью, пусть и вымотался за день прилично. Тревога за Кита гложет изнутри, не отступая.

Широ делает пару шагов к двери, но затем останавливается и снова смотрит на Кита.

— Может, тебе подушку и одеяло прямо сюда принести? — предлагает Лэнс и почти не шутит при этом.

Широ мотает головой.

— Нет, я пойду.

Кажется, он уже плохо держится на ногах от усталости, и у Лэнса мелькает мысль его проводить. Они все настолько привыкли, что Широ сильный, и за ним как за каменной стеной, но это ведь на самом деле не совсем так. Широ тоже человек: он тоже устаёт, и ему также нужен кто-нибудь, кто бы о нём заботился. Лэнс думает, что обычно этим кем-то является Кит, он всегда очень внимателен к Широ, прямо-таки Широ-ориентирован и готов при первой же необходимости подставить своё плечо. И неудивительно, потому что Кит любит Широ с такой самоотдачей, что это даже красиво. Да, красиво — именно такое слово Лэнс бы подобрал. А сейчас Кит вне игры и, возможно, теперь очередь Лэнса присмотреть за Широ.

Широ уходит с палубы, напоследок оглянувшись в дверях, и Лэнс с Китом остаются наедине. Лэнс подходит к криокапсуле и прижимает ладонь к холодной поверхности. Кит ничуть не изменился с последнего момента, как Лэнс его видел. Да, прошло слишком мало времени, и всё-таки Лэнс надеялся на хоть какое-то улучшение. А что, если… Но нет, нет, этому не бывать! Лэнс зажмуривается и прижимается к капсуле лбом. Ему очень хочется коснуться Кита, пусть хоть кончиком пальца, почувствовать живое тепло. Лэнсу тяжело просто стоять на расстоянии и смотреть, как делал Широ, Лэнс слишком тактилен для этого.

— Эй, Кит, взять вот так и свалить от нас обоих — это плохой выход из ситуации, очень плохой. Поверь мне, я бы нашёл получше. И найду. Так что не смей уходить, слышишь? — быстро шепчет Лэнс и выходит за Широ следом.

Он вернётся к Киту попозже, а пока сходит убедиться, что с Широ точно всё в порядке.

 

Идёт третий день, и у Кита по-прежнему никаких изменений. Лэнсу кажется, что криокапсула выстудила весь воздух в помещении, хотя, скорее всего, он просто мёрзнет из-за нервов. Из-за них же он плохо ест и навлек на себя этим подозрения Ханка, потому что переживает Лэнс явно сильнее, чем положено просто другу. А ещё Лэнс не может удержать себя в руках и почти всё свободное время проводит на медпалубе, так что Ханк, наверное, всё равно уже понял, что к чему.

Чаще всего в эти дни Лэнс видит, конечно же, Широ. И Лэнс этому рад, потому они с Широ сейчас понимают друг друга лучше других, так как чувствуют одно и то же. Широ не надо даже ничего говорить, можно просто подойти и встать рядом, дотронуться, желая поддержать и получить поддержку. Лэнса успокаивают эти прикосновения и обмен теплом, да и Широ, кажется, немного выдыхает в такие моменты. Поэтому Лэнс полусерьезно обдумывает вариант соорудить тут же на медпалубе какое-нибудь гнездо из одеял, чтобы вместе с Широ дожидаться выздоровления Кита. Лэнс готов забивать голову чем угодно, лишь бы не думать о худшем. И гнездо, кстати, не такая уж плохая идея: в нём, как минимум, будет тепло.

— Мёрзнешь? — спрашивает тихо подошедший со спины Широ и приобнимает Лэнса за плечи.

Лэнс благодарно прижимается к нему и откидывает голову на плечо. 

— Да, что-то… Коран точно уверен, что эта штука морозит только внутрь себя, а не вовне тоже? Забыл его спросить. 

— Коран приходил? 

— Да, недавно. Проверял показатели.

— И?..

В голосе Широ звучит нотка надежды, и Лэнсу плохо от того, что он может эту надежду только разрушить. Лэнс без слов качает головой и чувствует, как у Широ опускаются плечи. Они стоят в молчании, глядя на Кита за стеклом, и Широ гладит, почти растирает плечи Лэнса явно в попытке согреть. Широ всё-таки золотой человек. Лэнсу хочется развернуться и обнять его крепко-крепко, спрятать лицо в изгибе его шеи, укрыться целиком в этих объятиях и хоть недолго не думать вообще ни о чём. Просто верить, что Кит скоро снова будет с ними, и всё станет в порядке. Потому что это же волшебные исцеляющие капсулы, ну. Какого чёрта волшебству надо так много времени? Лэнсу сейчас надо много, очень много прикосновений, чтобы не отчаяться, и…

— Широ, — просит Лэнс, чуть поворачивая голову, — можешь оказать мне услугу? 

— Постараюсь, — отвечает Широ, продолжая гладить его по плечам. — Какую? 

— Трахни меня.

Руки Широ останавливаются. Лэнс знает, что прозвучало грубо, перед Широ всегда за такое неловко, но «заняться сексом» звучит слишком по-медицински, а просить «заняться любовью» или «взять его» Лэнс просто не собирается. Хотя последнее… Но к чёрту. Широ молчит, и Лэнс думает, что тот ищет наименее обидную формулировку, чтобы отказать, но вместо этого Широ выдаёт своё постоянное: 

— Ты уверен? 

— Да, Широ, я охренеть как уверен, и остановит меня только твой решительный отказ. Так что сделай это. Если можешь. Пожалуйста. Я… — голос Лэнса всё соскальзывает куда-то, пока он говорит, и наконец обрывается совсем.

Лэнс продолжает смотреть на Кита, как будто хочет передать ему, что вот, мечты наконец сбываются, поэтому возвращайся уже, придурок… Но Кит всё также плавает в холодном сиянии криокапсулы, и глаза его по-прежнему закрыты. 

— Пожалуйста, — тихо повторяет Лэнс. — Я не могу больше. Я сойду с ума. Помоги мне.

Он ждёт ещё каких-то слов, может, даже небольшой лекции о неправильном подходе к отношениям, но Широ его удивляет. Он лишь обнимает Лэнса крепче, а затем мягко тянет за собой прочь из комнаты. 

— Пойдём.

Больше он не говорит ничего, просто ведёт его в свою комнату и запирает дверь изнутри. Подводит Лэнса к кровати, усаживает, садится рядом и легко касается щеки. 

Они начинают с поцелуев, медленных и неглубоких. Широ одной рукой придерживает Лэнса за затылок, а другой накрывает его кисть, поглаживает, переплетает их пальцы. 

— Обними меня, — просит Лэнс и подаётся Широ навстречу.

Широ притягивает его к себе, и Лэнс обхватывает его руками, прижимается плотнее. Закрывает глаза, когда Широ начинает целовать его шею. Это тепло и приятно, и Лэнсу так нужна ласка сейчас. Он наклоняет голову в сторону и тихо вздыхает, когда губы Широ касаются особенно чувствительных мест. Широ целует и гладит его спокойно, нежно и уверенно — совсем не так, как Кит, ласки которого больше похожи на попытки атаковать. Лэнс постепенно растворяется в этих неспешных прикосновениях, будто плывёт по волнам. Тоска и страх приглушаются и отходят на второй план. Лэнс гладит Широ по спине и плечам, прижимает его голову к себе и целует в макушку. Широ ненадолго замирает, его тёплые выдохи щекочут Лэнсу грудь сквозь ткань футболки, а потом тянется футболку с Лэнса снять.

Они скидывают с себя всё лишнее и ложатся на бок, лицом друг к другу. Лэнс смотрит в глаза Широ и испытывает щемящий приступ нежности, ему уже самому хочется ласкать и утешать, потому что Широ ведь никогда не попросит, а ему надо, очень надо. 

— Ш-ш-ш-ш, — отвечает Лэнс на невысказанное и снова притягивает его голову к себе, заставляя уткнуться в плечо. — Он вернётся, обязательно вернётся.

Широ глубоко вздыхает, а затем подминает Лэнса под себя, оказываясь сверху. Целует плечи, ключицы, линию челюсти и скулу. 

— Как ты любишь? — тихо спрашивает он. 

— Вот так и хорошо, — говорит Лэнс и раскрывается Широ навстречу, сгибая ноги в коленях и обхватывая его бёдрами.

Это ново и непривычно для Лэнса — начинать так спокойно, без жара и вихря чувств. И это по-новому волнует. Лэнс думает о Ките, о его неугасимом внутреннем огне, который способен поджечь с первого же прикосновения, думает, какой контраст это составило бы со спокойной мощью Широ. Они как скала и пламя, такие разные. И такие потрясающие.

Широ трётся об него, и Лэнс подаётся ему навстречу, ощущая, как внутри постепенно нарастает возбуждение, и начинает твердеть член. Это тягуче-приятно, и Лэнс едва слышно стонет на выдохе, когда Широ прикусывает и втягивает в рот тонкую кожу на шее. Они медленно наращивают темп, а потом Лэнс просовывает руку между их телами и сжимает их уже полностью возбужденные члены, проводит пальцем по головкам, размазывая выступившие капли смазки. Широ стонет низко, и звук этот жаром прокатывается по коже Лэнса, заставляет отвердеть соски. Лэнс ещё ни разу не слышал стонов Широ, даже когда подглядывал за ним и Китом (тогда стонал Кит, а у Широ рот был занят), и сейчас, услышав, решает, что Широ должен стонать чаще. Но у Широ слишком большой, и дрочить одной рукой им обоим сразу не получается, надо подключать и вторую. Лэнс думает, что вот если бы сзади к Широ прижимался Кит, то было бы куда удобнее — и приятнее — почувствовать ещё и его руку со знакомыми, чуть огрубелыми подушечками пальцев. Можно было бы зажать Широ с двух сторон и целоваться через его плечо, и слушать его неизбежные стоны при этом…

Широ берёт Лэнса медленно и плавно, после недолгой подготовки, и Лэнс старается насадиться поглубже, чтобы даже немного больно. И наконец на краткий период получается не думать ни о чём, а просто отдаться ощущению того, как Широ движется в нём, как кожа трётся о кожу, как смешиваются их дыхание и стоны.

После они лежат вместе, Лэнс устроил голову у Широ на груди и слушает его сердцебиение. Впервые за последние дни ему почти хорошо. Почти — потому что не хватает кое-чего важного.

— Странно без Кита, да? — шепчет Лэнс. — То есть, мы, конечно, не пытались делать ничего втроём, но… ты понимаешь, да? 

— Да, — отвечает Широ. — Я понимаю.

Им обоим очень не хватает прикосновений и присутствия Кита. Лэнс думает о том, как это было бы, окажись они в постели втроём, и понимает, что на самом деле не против. Уже не против. Если Кит будет рядом, всё будет просто прекрасно.

Этой ночью Лэнс не уходит к себе, а остаётся в постели Широ до утра. И на следующий вечер тоже приходит к нему, потому что не может уже оставаться один. И потому что с Широ Лэнсу хорошо, и Широ с Лэнсом вроде как тоже. Они оказываются внезапно очень нужны друг другу, они держатся друг за друга и благодаря этому продолжают оставаться на плаву. А на утро их ожидает счастливая весть: Кит наконец начал идти на поправку. Заметны ещё только первые положительные подвижки, но это приносит такое облегчение, что у Лэнса щиплет в глазах, когда Аллура им сообщает. Он смотрит на Широ и видит в его взгляде отражение своей радости. Лэнс улыбается Широ, и получает улыбку в ответ.

Лэнсу нравится Широ. Это не то страстное, сжигающее чувство, что Лэнс испытывает к Киту, его чувство к Широ куда более спокойное и больше ассоциируется с поиском комфорта и восхищением со стороны, но Лэнс начинает чувствовать, как в нём зарождаются и страстные ростки. Пока едва-едва, но тем более ощутимо, чем более светлым и определенным становится прогноз Кита на выздоровление. И Лэнсу не терпится уже увидеть их с Широ вместе, чтобы окончательно понять: оно или не оно.

 

Пока они дожидаются возвращения Кита, Лэнс фактически переселяется в комнату Широ. Но Широ не против. Лэнс в постели уютный и нежный, и Широ привыкает с ним спать на удивление быстро. Так, конечно, легче, чем ждать Кита поодиночке, да и, чего душой кривить, Лэнс Широ нравится. Широ не хочет бежать впереди паровоза, но, возможно, у того, что предлагал Кит, есть неплохой шанс стать реальностью.

Лэнс открытый и искренний, он не стесняется просить о помощи или озвучивать свои желания, его живой характер подкупает, и чем ближе Широ узнаёт Лэнса, тем сильнее это действует. Лэнс кажется ему… очаровательным. Глядя на него, Широ хочется улыбаться. И каждый раз, как они оказываются рядом, Широ так и тянет коснуться Лэнса. Лэнс невероятно отзывчивый и от прикосновений просто расцветает. Это завораживает. Кит совсем по-другому относится к прикосновениям, для него они что-то особенное, а для Лэнса — жизненная необходимость. Широ даже немного жалеет, что не видел, как эти двое притирались друг к другу. Наверняка Кит рычал от посягательств на своё личное пространство, а Лэнс обижался на неотзывчивость.

Конечно, Широ с Лэнсом не просто спят в одной постели. Они ещё пару раз занимаются любовью, попутно изучая привычки и чувствительные места друг друга. Но им обоим так не хватает Кита, что его мысленный образ почти материален, да и все разговоры в итоге сводятся к нему, так что общим решением интим откладывается на потом, и в основном вечерами они просто лежат обнявшись.

Широ немного волнуется о том, как всё будет, когда Кит к ним вернётся. Один раз Широ случайно наткнулся на Кита и Лэнса, которые целовались. Он тогда, естественно, сразу отвернулся и ушёл, чтобы не нарушать их уединения, но воспоминания об этом случае нет-нет, да и всплывали в памяти, вызывая мысли и желания, в уместности которых Широ не был уверен. Широ смущался этих своих желаний, но теперь, наверное, не стоит? Нет ничего дурного в том, что он хотел бы посмотреть, как Кит с Лэнсом ласкают друг друга, и даже поучаствовать, если они оба тоже будут не против. А Лэнс, похоже, теперь действительно не возражает. Кит наверняка будет рад. Широ представляет их вместе, и внутри сладко вздрагивает. Ему до сих пор иногда кажется, что и одного Кита слишком много для него, а если ещё присоединится Лэнс, Широ рискует совсем потерять голову. Это опасно, и все прежние соображения про плохую совместимость войны и бурных романов правильны от начала до конца, вот только Широ, похоже, готов рискнуть. Он уже утонул в этих отношениях полностью, да и время после войны для него может попросту не наступить. И он слишком, невыносимо любит Кита. И, кажется, начинает любить Лэнса. Возможно, это просто судьба, и ей бесполезно сопротивляться.

— Как давно ты знаешь Кита? — задаёт вопрос Лэнс в один из вечеров, когда они вместе навещают Кита на медпалубе. 

— Довольно давно, — отвечает Широ. 

— А… — Лэнс немного подвисает, и Широ догадывается, что тот хочет спросить. 

— Тоже давно, — говорит Широ с улыбкой. — Практически с первой встречи.

У Лэнса краснеют скулы, и он в смущении отводит взгляд. 

— О. 

— Лэнс, это не делает моё чувство лучше твоего.

Лэнс поводит плечами и становится ясно, что Широ попал если и не в точку, то очень близко к ней. 

— Да нет. Просто. Любовь с первого взгляда, ух ты. Круто.

Широ улыбается и касается его щеки. 

— Не совсем с первого. 

— Не совсем с первого. Круто, — послушно поправляется Лэнс.

Широ притягивает его к себе и целует, долго и мягко, пока Лэнс в конце концов не расслабляется. 

— Мне кажется, Кит злится, — шепчет Лэнс, когда они разрывают поцелуй. — Что мы делаем это прямо перед ним — но без него.

Широ хмыкает и смотрит на капсулу. Кит в последние пару дней выглядит совсем здоровым и просто спящим. 

— Думаю, он скоро сможет к нам присоединиться.

Лэнс улыбается, глаза его ярко блестят, и Широ, не удержавшись, коротко целует его ещё раз, теперь в висок.

 

Кит выпадает из капсулы прямо в объятия Широ. 

— Привет, — говорит Широ ему на ухо и заворачивает в плед.

Это весьма кстати, потому что Киту холодно после лечебного криосна, он даже слегка дрожит. 

— Привет, — отвечает он, наслаждаясь теплом и знакомыми прикосновениями.

Последнее, что Кит помнит перед провалом в беспамятство — это драка и бездны боли. И, кажется, испуганные глаза Широ, который первым до него добрался. Он опять заставил Широ переживать. 

— Долго я тут торчал? — спрашивает Кит. 

— Прилично, — коротко отвечает Широ, но по его лицу Кит видит, что на самом деле история не столь проста и коротка.

Наверное, Киту стоит извиниться, хоть он и не сделал по собственным меркам ничего особо неправильного. Ему просто не повезло. И Кит не уверен, что не совершит подобного в будущем. 

— Кит, — начинает Широ, и взгляд у него серьёзный и печальный, — я не стану изводить тебя очередной лекцией сразу по выходу из капсулы, но ты не думаешь, что нам всё-таки стоит потом ещё раз поговорить на тему скоропалительных решений?

Кит мямлит что-то неопределенное. Он не готов к столь быстрому столкновению с виной и совестью. 

— Ты очень нас всех напугал, — уже гораздо мягче говорит Широ. — Особенно меня и Лэнса.

Кит оглядывается. Судя по освещению, сейчас ночь, поэтому они с Широ тут одни. Широ понимает его без слов. 

— Он спит, — говорит Широ. — Я не стал его будить, всё равно тебе тоже стоит отдохнуть, чтобы окончательно прийти в себя.

Да, отдохнуть — это хорошее решение. Кит чувствует себя здоровым, но отнюдь не бодрым. В голове гуляет туман. Так что Кит кивает и послушно идёт за Широ прочь с медпалубы. 

— Извини, — всё же говорит Кит, когда они выходят в коридор.

Широ вздыхает и улыбается ему, проводит рукой по его волосам, заправляет прядку за ухо. 

— Я очень рад, что ты снова с нами.

«Что ты с нами вообще», — догадывается Кит. Похоже, надо соглашаться и на лекцию, и на пересмотр жизненных принципов.

Они продолжают идти, и Кит собирается свернуть к своей комнате, но Широ удерживает его и ведёт дальше, к своей. Кит не возражает — уснуть в объятиях сейчас будет куда приятнее, чем одному. Может, это немного нечестно по отношению к Лэнсу, который ещё даже не знает, что Кит очнулся, но Кит мысленно обещает ему возместить. Правда, стоит только Киту войти к Широ, оказывается, что возмещать, по-видимому, не придётся. Кит смотрит на смуглые плечи, не закрытые одеялом, на знакомый каштановый затылок (Лэнс спит, обнимая подушку) и ощущает, как в груди неудержимо разливаются тепло и восторг. Неужели?! Кит переводит взгляд на Широ и видит искорки в его глазах.

— Хорошо, что эти кровати раздвигаются, — говорит Кит, не в силах унять широкую улыбку, растягивающую губы. 

— Да, это очень кстати, — Широ улыбается ему в ответ.

Кит шагает к нему и коротко, но крепко целует. А затем стягивает с себя нательный комбинезон и с довольным вздохом ныряет под одеяло. Лэнс встречает его сначала сонным бурчанием, потом поражённым вдохом и ещё одним поцелуем. 

— Кит, Кит, ты наконец-то… — бормочет Лэнс, усиленно пытаясь проморгаться. 

— Спи, — фыркает Кит и сжимает его в объятиях. — До утра я уж точно никуда не денусь.

За спиной в постель укладывается Широ и обнимает сразу их обоих, притягивая ближе к себе. Они постепенно успокаиваются, тесно и уютно прижавшись друг к другу, и Киту кажется, что у них одно дыхание на троих. 

— Я люблю вас, — тихо шепчет он, балансируя на грани сна и яви.

И получает два таких же тихих ответа.

 

 

 

\--------------------  
Бонус: 

— Секс втроём — это так кру-у-уто, — тянет Лэнс, одновременно пытаясь отдышаться. — Я даже не думал, что настолько.

Он чувствует себя зацелованным и заласканным до невозможности, до неспособности шевелиться. Губы и руки Широ и Кита побывали у него, кажется, везде, не пропустив ни одного участка кожи. Ну и сам он, конечно же, не отставал. 

— Ага, круто, слезь с меня, я хочу в душ, — ворчит Кит и вяло пытается спихнуть с себя ноги Лэнса, которые тот протянул поперёк него. — Ну или просто перелечь.

Несмотря на ворчание вид у него тоже донельзя довольный. 

— Нам всем надо в душ, — говорит Широ, на котором Лэнс устроился плечами и головой, но даже не пытается пошевелиться.

На пару минут воцаряется нарушаемая лишь тяжёлым дыханием тишина. Лэнс с чувством глубокого удовлетворения прокручивает в голове кадры только что произошедшего. А ведь это было только начало! Так сказать, пробный заход. 

— Так, — говорит Лэнс, — у меня есть планы на будущее. Хочу ещё раз как сейчас, потом мы с Китом поменяемся, потом неплохо бы что-нибудь со связыванием и с игрушками — но это не обязательно так скоро, и ещё хочу трахнуть вдвоём тебя, Широ. 

— Лэ-энс! — почти стонет Широ. 

— Ты против? — Лэнс поворачивает голову, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо.

Лицо у Широ заметно красное. 

— Н-нет, но… — Широ не договаривает и краснеет сильнее. 

— Он за, — говорит Кит. — Но не гони лошадей.

Лэнс дрыгает ногой, когда Кит ловит его пятку и начинает щекотать. 

— Да встаю, встаю, зачем же сразу пытки?!

Но встать — это громко сказано, на деле Лэнс просто отползает в сторону, вяло барахтаясь. В душ очень хочется, но очень лень. Ситуацию, ясное дело, спасает Широ, который почти что отволакивает в душ их обоих, а потом остаётся переменить постель. Потому что душевые, в отличие от кроватей, в размерах не изменяются, и втроём одновременно там мыться невозможно. Кит засыпает на ходу, и Лэнсу приходится мыть и его тоже, за что его вознаграждают неразборчивым мычанием в плечо и смазанным поцелуем. Лэнс и сам валится с ног, так что уже почти спит, когда в постели к ним присоединяется наскоро сполоснувшийся Широ. Кит отключается гораздо раньше. 

— Н’чи, — желает Лэнс, стремительно соскальзывая в сон. 

— Ночи, — отзывается Широ и целует его в плечо.

Утром Лэнс просыпается самым счастливым человеком на свете. Спереди его обнимает Кит и тихо сопит Лэнсу в ключицы, сзади прижимается Широ, обнимая рукой их обоих. И это, пожалуй, самое лучшее место из возможных. И самое лучшее всё.

Ну, пока Лэнс не пытается пошевелиться и не ощущает, что ночь совсем не прошла даром. У него всё болит.


End file.
